Secrets on The Winter Solstice
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: When Percy and the rest of the demi-gods go to the council meeting on Olypmpus they were not expecting to meet a mysterious girl who Percy reconizes. Will everyone find out the secrets about Percy's past? ok this isnt a good summary i know just read!
1. Chapter 1The News

**Ok hi! Is my first fanfic. So try to be nice and NO FLAMES! Please I'll give you a cookie :D ok so im like not so good with grammar so be aware of that and ENJOY!**

***Diaclaimer***

**I do not own PJO…if I did I would be laughing and rolling around in money by now :D wahahahaha enjoy!**

Chapter 1~ The News

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET YOURSELF OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" I groaned and threw my pillow over my head hoping to get the screaming voice of my girlfriend out of my head. Then I heard the door open and I knew I was in trouble. "Oh goddess Isis accept my offering" I heard her say but the rest was muffled from the pillow. "Ladies, Lords" she was saying "I'm afraid we might be late today because _someone_ will not get up from that damn bed!" I just tried to fall back asleep not really caring who she was talking to. Then I heard Thalia and Nico come in.

"I'll get him up!" Thalia sang.

"How in the name of Hades are you going to do that?" Nico asked "the guy can sleep through a storm" I heard chuckles from the Isis message but paid no mind until… ZAP! I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

"OW!" I yelled "WHAT THE- THALIA! GODS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Annabeth and Nico exploded with laughter along with the others who I still didn't look to see who it was.

"Jeez Perce way to treat your friend who you haven't seen in six months!" I glared at her

"It is if they zap me awake in the morning! And not only that but I was _finally_ having a dream that didn't involve murder, mythical prophecies, past happenings, or quests. You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Thalia smirked at me and I felt another zap. "That's it" I growled and she got a drenched. Sputtering she glared up at me. "oops" I said with a grin

"PERCY!" She yelled and suddenly a streams of water flew around her like ropes.

"Miss me?" I asked Nico came up and gave me a high five.

"Percy" Annabeth sighed "put Thalia down"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"Percy…"

"What?"

"…"

"HA! I WIN!"

"You can be so annoying" she said glaring at me. I just stuck my tongue out in response then turned to Thalia.

"I'll let you down…if….you say sorry" She looked shock

"But that's against my ways! NEVER!" I shrugged and flicked my wrist, the water curled tighter around her. "OKAY!" she screamed "I'?" I laughed "I'm sorry what was that you said I couldn't quite hear you"

"I'M SORRY I SHOCKED YOU CAN YOU LET ME DOWN!" I flicked my wrist and she fell to the ground

"Jerk" she muttered.

"Well" a voice said clearly amused "I'm afraid I'll have to put a stop to this unplanned entertainment." I spun around and saw…just my luck…the Olympians. Go figure.

"Oh, crap" I muttered. That got some laughs. I bowed and then glared at Annabeth. Laughing she said

"Percy go get ready for today" I raised my eyebrows "ummm what's today?" Annabeth, and Thalia groaned

"Told you he'd forget" Nico said holding out his hand. Thalia glared and put three dramas in it.

"Oh gods it isn't your birthday or anything is it?" I said looking at Annabeth. This got a roar of laughter from the gods and Annabeth looked ready to kill "Nope. It's January 23rd" I quickly corrected myself. She put her hands on her hips and I looked at Nico "when I die in a couple minutes you can have my skate board" His eyes lit up.

"Really? GO ANNABETH!"

"I feel so cared for" I said rolling my eyes. Another laugh from the gods. I glared at them then turned back to Annabeth "OK what are we doing today?" She looked at me like I was stupid "Really seaweed brain? Really? What is the date today?"

"The winter solstice but-" I suddenly stopped. I looked at Annabeth to the Gods who were still laughing and then it hit me. We were supposed to go to the winter solstice meeting. "Ohhhhh" I said finally getting it. Thalia came up to me and knocked on my head

"Anyone there?" Nico grinned and said

"There never was. Hey Percy if Annabeth isn't going to kill you can I still have your skateboard?" All three of them got water in there faces.

"Glad we got that settled. Now if you don't mind…GET OUT OF MY CABIN!" I yelled and they all ran out. I looked at the gods in council. "And I guess I'll see you later" with that I swiped the message and groaned to myself… This was going to be a long day. Then again I had no idea how long it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2 I get a Shock

**Chapter 2- I get a shock**

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own PJO! **

**A/N ok i am not updating until i get some reveiws here!**

So we all made our way to Olympus without any interruptions. Well, aside from running into a few monsters (all of which I took care of thank you very much). When we finally walked in the throne room Annabeth wasted no time grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the crowd despite the looks we were given.

"Come _on_ Seaweed Brain! I want to show you what I've done!" she said while dragging me along.

"I'm coming! Annabeth slow down a little you're- Whoa!" I cried looking up at the what she constructed. It was gorgeous! She had made it look amazing! The ceiling was clear so you were able to see the sky yet when the sun shone through it, it made the room sparkle gold. One of the sides were clear to so that you could get a clear view of the ocean. The floor was pitch black so you felt you were walking on night. In the one corner of the room was a small waterfall that created a small rainbow which reflected all over the room contrasting with the sparkles from the sun. Along the walls there were peacock feathers and grapes intertwined. Flowers and plants grew along pillars and Greek armor and weapons glimmered stood in certain positions among the room. The calculus(A/N ok I know I spelled that wrong it's Hermes symbol ok?) was engraved on one of the walls and a silver light hit parts of the floor making it look like stars. There were also statues of the gods circling the room. "Annabeth" I said "This is _incredible_" She looked at me with a bit anxiety in her eyes.

"Really? You think so? It isn't to much or anything?" I shook my head completely aghast. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand weaving her fingers into mine. Someone cleared there throat and we turned. The gods were seated and ready to go. Annabeth pulled me back over there and we sat.

To be quite honest the whole thing was really boring. They just talked about random things like weather, sleeping patterns, and other stuff. Finally they said something that caught my attention.

" Chiron?" Zeus called. Chiron walked (or trotted?) up and bowed. "We found a half-blood yesterday in Olympus." Everyone looked around startled. "And she seems to have been brought back from the dead according from Hades" Ok this was confusing but Chiron nodded "The stronger souls can sometimes manage that" then he looked at us. "But that has only happened two other times" he said making it clear that none of our friends would be coming back from the underworld. Zeus cleared his throat and said

"Would you bring her back to camp with you?" Chiron once again nodded

"Of course" with that a young girl was brought into the room. She was about seventeen, my age. She had golden hair that come down to her knees and chocolate brown eyes. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and heard myself gasp. She looked over to me and her eyes widen. Everyone in the room was now looking at us in confusion.

"Percy?" she asked her voice shook slightly. I stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Alyssa?"

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnn!****Wahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry bout the cliffhanger buttttttt I couldn't help it! Next chapter should be in soooonnnnn! Pretty please review and tell me who you think Alyssa is (I know who :D but I'm not gonna tell you yet!) and the next chapter might be a little tragic so be prepared! **


	3. Chapter 3 Why Did You Do This To Me?

Chapter 3- Why did you do this to me?

"What?" Annabeth asked "You know each other?" Immediately she grabbed my hand and stepped in between me and Alyssa.

"Calm down Annabeth" she said "it isn't like that" Annabeth looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Alyssa just smirked.

"Well I have to look after Percy don't I? Don't want him to mixed up with the wrong people." Everyone looked confused now.

"Your dead" I growled "You've been dead for years get out of here!" She took a step towards me and I pulled out my sword. She looked at me for a second in shock.

"Are you going to kill me again Percy?" she whispered. At this point Chiron spoke up.

"What is going on?" nobody answered him. I looked at Alyssa for the longest time before I spoke again this time my voice sounded more pained.

"I didn't kill you." she raised her eyebrows "I was eight I didn't understand. What did you expect me to do? What had you ever done for me? I was scared! I didn't understand! I just wanted out! How

was I suppose to know what was going to happen! Do you know how many years I've blamed myself? And why have you come now? NOW! After all those years why now?" Everyone was looking now

in complete shock and bewilderment. I couple of people started whispering among themselves.

"I just wanted to keep you safe" she snarled "but you were so persistent! You _had_ to know all the stupid details! Now look at you! Sucked into it! Being a hero, doing quests, just like I warned you! It

isn't fun is it? Losing people who you cared about right and left? Remember Merissa? John? Caleb? All dead, Percy all of them. Do you know why? Do you? I bet none of these people know your real

past? I bet you've lied to them! Hey at this point I wouldn't put it past you to have taken away mom's memory of the whole thing!" My dad looked at me and asked

"Percy tell us now! Who is this?" I looked at him for a long time then everyone around me. I closed my eyes for a long time then opened them again.

"This… is Alyssa…My sister"

**Annndddd there you have it! I'll explain all the details on how it they are related (it makes sense don't worry!) pleeeaaaaassssseeeee review! You'll get more cookies! Byyyeee luv all of you **

**guys! FYI I know some people are going to want more romance stuff so don't worry its coming (another twist is coming *evil laugh*)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Explanation

Chapter 4- The explanation

"WHAT!" Roared Zeus "POSIDON! YOU HAD ANOTHER CHILD! WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled cutting him off "This isn't his kid!" Again I got stares "It's a very long story" I muttered.

"Well we got time" Apollo said "Besides I want to hear a good story" Glaring I said

"fine" I turned to Alyssa "I'm guessing _you _want to tell them?" she gave me a charming smile

"Oh dear brother, you know me all to well" I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to go. "Well it all started when I was three. You see my father had just died and I was sent to camp half-blood. I _hated_ it there!" she made and

face and gave a very distinct look at Chiron "I was forever unclaimed, uncared for should I go on? I was put there for five years…five! I was waiting for something. To be claimed, put on a quest, a sign of recognition! But no I

never got that. So I ran away. Of course I soon got caught by the police and put in an orphanage. Then after a couple months Ms. Jackson came. You see she had already married that stupid Gabe guy to cover her son's scent

but felt he needed someone older to look after him." she threw me a glare "She noticed I was a half-blood so I got the job…lucky me. So I went home with her and met Percy." she paused and looked at me. Her eyes were full

of pain and sorrow. "Well I…" she swallowed hard "I grew attached to him…I didn't want anything to happen to him… So I was kinda protective, which was good in a way because Gabe wasn't exactly the best stepfather in the

world. He was always drunk, abusive, and gambling." Alyssa sighed heavily and then looked at me a small smile on her lips "Remember when you threw a fork at his head?" I couldn't help but smirk slightly

"He deserved it" she nodded thoughtfully

"Anyway… He would always hit me and Percy who I guess got attached to me as well would try to defend me and…" her voice trailed off so I decided to take it from there.

"We got a lot of bruises, cuts, injuries, you get the point" I said flatly. "The only other company we had was Merissa, John, and Caleb. They were the only people who knew we even existed aside form Gabe and mom. They

would sneak inside our apartment just to see us." Alyssa looked at the gods now her face angry

"And _this _is how we lived…we could have used a little help you know! Oh wait that's right YOU DON'T CARE!" I gently grabbed her arm. I was half expecting the gods to blast her but there was no emotion on their faces. Alyssa

sighed and went on with the story "Well one day Gabe caught them at the apartment…" her voice trembled then dropped into a whisper "nobody knew he had a gun that day" she let out a little sob and turned away. I flinched

remembering that day. I didn't want to thing about it anymore so I continued with the story.

"We were also never aloud to leave the apartment so I had never seen what outside the apartment looked like. Alyssa would never let me see how Merissa, Caleb, or John got in so I was trapped. " Alyssa looked at me and said

"That's one of the reasons you were tempted to stay with Calypso. You knew what it felt like to be trapped" I nodded. At this Annabeth gripped my hand slightly tighter.

"You saw?" I asked Alyssa

"I've been watching you ever since I've died" I nodded thoughtfully and continued.

"One night…" I said rubbing my temples "I got too curious. I found the exit hidden in our room. I shouldn't have done it but still. I wanted to see what it looked like… I had to just see it… Alyssa would always tell me what the world looked like and I really wanted to see it for myself."

"The sun is like fire but in a ball high in the sky, you cant look straight at it though else

it'll ruin your eyes. They sky is light blue with white clouds that make different shapes and patterns in sky" I nodded

"So that night I snuck out… no one noticed… I was planning to come back"

"Later I woke up and saw he was gone. Percy always asked questions. What the world was like, why we had to stay locked up, who was his real father, all of those. I knew the answers of course but I would never tell him at that

age. So when I saw he was gone I panicked. I ran to the exit he had managed to find and started climbing out. I guess I was too loud…"

"I turned back when I heard a scream. I knew it was Alyssa's so ran to see what was wrong. She was on the floor and Gabe was pointing his gun at her" I closed my eyes "she managed to knock it out of his hands…she started

screaming for me to give it to her" my ears were suddenly filled with the screams that night "I had it in my hand… I was trying to give it to her but…but…" my voice chocked up.

"as he was giving it to me he accidentally hit the trigger" Alyssa said. She paused and pulled her shirt down slightly. A small hole was right in front of her heart. Nobody spoke. Finally she spoke again "you know Percy, I saw

Merissa down in the underworld." she looked at everyone else now "Percy and Merissa were best friends…sometimes I wondered if they were a little more"

"Alyssa, I was eight!" I snarled she ignored me and said

"When I escaped the underworld…I managed to bring a soul with me" right on cue another girl stepped into the room. She had pale skin, and curly blonde hair like Annabeth's. Her eyes were deep violet framed by thick lashes. Her frame was small and slim. My mouth fell open.

When she saw me she ran over to me and hugged me tight.

"Guess you weren't expecting all this huh?" Merissa asked.

**Okkkkaaaayyyy! So I will update soon and we are at the closing of the boring explaining stuff yayyy! (there will be a little next chapter though sorry****) however the action will start soon! What does Alyssa want from Percy? Why is Merissa here? Will Annabeth have some competition? :o read on! ohhhh and almost forgot there will be a cat fight next chapter between Merissa and Annabeth! Byyyy the way i am NOT going to update unless i get ten more reveiws! and im not bluffing so press that reveiw button if you want to hear more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok I forgot the disclaimer so just thought I would remind you that I do NOT own the pjo characters! If I did I would be laughing insanely :p soooo now that I have all my reviews (luv u guys!) I SHALL CONTINUE! Wahahahahah! Read on~**

**Chapter 5~ Don't you Remember?**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" Hades said "This just keeps getting better!" I turned back to Merissa.

"Wait this doesn't make any sense! Alyssa came back as the age she died in you should be eight still!" Merissa smiled at me and said

"We can choose to be the age we dies as or to be the age we would be if we lived when we come out of the underworld… I chose to be seventeen" she gave me a sweet smile and took another step closer. At this Annabeth said

"Hi! I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Heroine of Olympus, and Percy's girlfriend who are you?" Merissa looked at her in distaste

"Weren't you just listening?" she asked "for a child of Athena I would think you would be a little brighter! I'm Merissa, Percy's friend. How long have you known him?" Annabeth looked ready to kill so I decided to intervene

"Um guys" I started but was cut off by Annabeth

"Since we were twelve, what about you? Not including the years you were dead" Oh Zeus this wasn't going to end well…

"Only one but we were very close, why I'm sure if I had lived we would have been more…No offense of course. But I mean think about we kind of look alike that's probably what attracted him in the first place." Gods this was bad…

"Hey! Maybe" I started but Annabeth cut me off again

"EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU!" Finally at this point I was worried that they were both going to the underworld so I stepped between them and yelled

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! GOOD GODS!" They looked at me in surprised then turned away arms crossed. Great. This is just what I need! What else could happen to make life more difficult? I looked back at Alyssa who had a certain expression on her face. I couldn't tell what it was. Triumph? Hope? I didn't know. I wasn't sure what to say when I thought of something. "Hey Lys?" she turned smiling at her nickname

"Yes?"

"why did you come back? There's no more war to fight" At this I could have sworn I saw something flash across her face and I knew I hit the jackpot question

"Percy" she said gently "You've already heard the next great prophecy haven't you?" Something at that point clicked.

"You think that you might be one of the demi-gods?" her grinned widened.

"I think I know who all of them are" I gave her a puzzled look and she ticked off the names "Well I found these two people when Merissa and I got out of the underworld who agree with us so there's two. Merissa is one, we're planning to bring back Caleb, and John so there's three more. I'm another and you." I blinked. Great another prophecy. why does this happen to me again?

"First of all" I said slowly "How can you bring two more people from the dead? You've achieved the impossible by bringing Merissa and yourself back but Caleb and John? I just wont happen. Also you said you found two half-bloods who agreed with you. What do mean? Agree with you?" The look she gave me sent a chill down my back she looked like…like….like Luke… when he was Kronos.. "Alyssa?"

"Percy, what have the gods ever done for us? They let our friends die! They let me die and look at yourself Percy, doing all their dirty work. There is a greater force then both Titans and Gods rising and I'm here to protect you Percy. Don't side with the gods…You'll die…I…I don't want to lose you again…I only just got you back…" Merissa went up to me and whispered to me

"We can finally be together" her breath was warm against my skin "Look at what you can gain… We can all be together again… All of our friends, our family. Remember whar Calypso said? Do you side with the Olympians because they are right or because they are your family? Think about what they've done in the past was it right?" Annabeth pushed Merissa away from me

"Get _away_ from him!" she growled. Merissa glared

"I wouldn't pick a fight with me if I were you" she said her voice cold as ice. She took another step towards me but Annabeth interceded

"I don't think so" Merissa balled up her hands into fist

"Get away"

"No"

"_Get away"_

"What are you going to do about it?" Merissa stared at her for a moment then did something that still shocks me to this day….she _slapped_ Annabeth….how anyone could be that brave I will never know but it sure caught Annabeth off guard. She cupped her cheek for a moment then within the next second she grabbed her knife and put it to Merissa's throat. "Are you really going to play this game with me?" she asked pushing the knife slightly into her skin. At this point I had to go save Merissa.

"Annabeth stop" I said. She looked at me for a minute in shock. Though I didn't know why. Did she really expect me to let her hurt Merissa?

"Your…Siding with her?" Annabeth said looking hurt. Oh crap that didn't go well.

"No, no I just mean you guys cant keep fighting over…What are you even fighting about?" Merissa and Annabeth exchanged disbelieving looks and then rolled their eyes.

"You're such a seaweed brain" Annabeth said but with a touch of fondness. "Your also _my_ seaweed brain" she added glancing pointedly at Merissa. At this point Alyssa had cleared her throat.

"Enough. Percy?" I bit my lip then looked at the gods. This was weird. They were sitting there looking very angry yet not making any move towards hurting us.

"Why haven't you attacked us yet?" I asked. Artemis cleared her throat.

"I suppose we feel…" she seemed to be finding a word "threatened" she wrinkled her nose at the word. I blinked. Were the gods actually afraid of _Alyssa_? I mean really what's so threatening about…

"Did you find out your godly parent?" I asked. She nodded

"You can say that" I cocked my head slightly. "my parent isn't well…godly I guess"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Let me show you" she answered. With that a strong mist begin to swirl around us. It went faster and faster until I couldn't see anything at all. Then it slowed. When it cleared and I took a step back. Everyone who was in the throne room was still there but we weren't on Olympus anymore. We were in…My apartment. But it wasn't the same. We were in my room but my window was boarded, and there was also a lock on the door. There were five kids in the room. I immediately recognized them. Annabeth gripped my hand.

"Is that?" I nodded my eyes wide. There were four kids in on the floor all sitting crisscross like they taught us in preschool. One of the boys was leaning against a older girl who was sitting on the bed. The older girl was stroking the boys hair and humming quietly to herself. Another girl was leaning against the boy. She was about eight, the same age as the boy. The other two kids were playing a game of rock paper scissors on the grounds.

"HA! I WIN!" one of the boys playing shouted.

"CALEB YOU LIER!" the other yelled "YOU SAW!" The oldest girl stop stroking the other boy's hair.

"Caleb! John! Hush! Do you want to get caught?" the two boys shook their heads and scooted closer to her. "Percy?" the girl asked "What time is it?" the boy…I guess it was me… got up and looked at a clock in the wall.

"Five" he answered. The girl-Alyssa- sighed

"You three better go." she said "Before Gabe comes home" the three kids got up. The girl-Merissa- Went up to past Percy and said

"Guess I'll see you later" she battered her eyes and kissed his cheek. I.. er Percy turned red and touched is cheek gently. Alyssa smiled fondly at her brother.

"Percy" she said "Go get some books from the other room ok?" I nodded and left. Merissa turned to Alyssa **(A/N OMG! I just realized their names rhymed! :o)**

"That's so wrong you know." Alyssa looked at her

"Excuse me?" She asked

"You heard me! You wont let him know where the exit out of here is! that's sick!" Alyssa turned red with rage.

"I'm trying to protect him!" she hissed "I know Percy and if I showed him the exit he would sneak out and be put in danger!" Merissa rolled her eyes

"I bet you haven't even told him about the gods and stuff like you told us" she said gesturing to the three kids.

"It's better if he doesn't know! It's safer…"

"Your going to get him killed" Merissa hissed. The present time Alyssa laughed

"well something like that" she said. I looked at her but she put a finger to her lips.

"Am not! Now get out of here! I think Gabe is home!" right on cue Gabe flung the door open.

"I TOLD YOU" He roared "TO KEEP QUIET!" Then he saw there was more than two people in the room. "You…" he said but he was cut off by his own yellow grin. "I guess we have to make sure I guests cant tell anyone our secret now can we?" Alyssa's eyes widen and she yelled

"Don't hurt them!" but Gabe hit her hard sending her flying toward the wall.

"ALYSSA!" The past me screamed running to her aid. Gabe took a swing at me but I manage to dodge it. I kneeled to my sister's side when he grabbed my and hit threw me to the opposite wall.

"Don't hurt…" Alyssa gasp getting up. Gabe went up to my unconscious body and grabbed my hair, pulling me up. Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it out my head.

"PERCY!" screamed Merissa. But Gabe silenced her by clicking it threateningly.

"So," he said "Who shall it be girl? These three brats?" he pointed the gun towards the three kids "or your little brother" he brought it back to my head.

"Me" Alyssa said "kill me" tears were tracking down her face.

"That wasn't my question stupid! Choose between the three over there or the boy!" Alyssa gulped

"I…I….I"

"Tick tock you have thirty seconds" he sang "Three…Two…"

"OK" She screamed " I CHOOSE THEM!" she pointed at the Caleb, John, and Merissa. Three bangs. Then silence.

"I'll be back to get them in a hour" was all Gabe said and walked out. At this point I started coming to.

"What was…?" my eyes widen as I saw Caleb and John dead. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed.

"Percy…" Alyssa started

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" I ran over to their bodies. Then I saw Merissa who was gasping for breath.

"Percy…" she sobbed. Grasping my hand. She coughed and squeezed tighter. "Percy it hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop please!"

"I will!" I said "Alyssa get something to help her!" but she stayed motionless as John and Caleb.

"Percy…" she said again.

"HELP HER!" I yelled

"Please!" Merissa begged "Make it stop!"

"Percy she's gone" Alyssa cried "she's gone!" Merissa made a strangled sound. And looked me straight in the eyes.

"Percy" she whispered "I love you" and she was gone.

The scene subsided and we were back in the throne room everyone being put back right where they were.

"My mother" Alyssa said "Is Mnemosyne. Titan of memories"

**! Love it? Hate it? Are screaming/crying right now? The next chapter will come out once my reviews hit around 20 :D What do you think of Perissa? Or are you still Percabeth? What should Percy do! Do you hate the gods right now? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth and I talk

**Omg(s)! ok so I decided to check my fanfic and I saw that I already had over twenty reveiws! You guys are freakin awesome! :D Soooooo here is chapter six for ya! Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer**

**As much as I wish too I do not own PJO cause if I did I would be a boy *shudders* scary thoughts my friends scary thoughts…**

Chapter Six-

Ok…Why not? Everything else is out proportional weird! Why not?

"Um" I started "no offense but why would twelve gods be afraid of you if your mother is only controlling memories?" I'm pretty sure I just offended a lot of people and gods but who really cares? Alyssa stiffened and answered.

"Think about it Percy. I can show anyone's memories to the entire room or I can make so only they see that memory. When I am making you look a personal memory you slowly become the way you were in at that time. If I had made you watch that one memory again, Percy, you would be eight years old again. Weak and untrained. So I can make it so the gods are like that too" she through a sweet smile toward them and I could have sworn a couple flinched. "Then I could easily beat them and put them into Tuataras." I blinked…That was kind of scary to imagine. Either way I manage to stay cool and nod. "So" she continued "I would like your answer please! With the gods or with us?" there was a moment of silence. Why? Why does this happen to me? How can choose? This is an impossible decision!

"Annabeth can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" She nodded and followed me out. We both stopped a little past the door so no one could see us. There was a moment of silence.

"Percy" she started but I cut her off with a kiss. I could feel her stiffen slightly at first but then slowly give in. After a minute or two I broke away. "Was that a good bye?" she asked tears brimming her eyes.

"No…no…" I repeated "It's not…It was more like a please help me I have no idea what to do" a small smile formed at her lips. Now this was the day I will never forget because she said this. Annabeth Chase gave me a piece of advice that was helpful yet not.

"Screw them" I stared. Had she really just said that?

"Um that was the least Athena like thing to say" I commented. She laughed then sighed.

"Percy you know what I want you to choose. The gods have been so good to us…"

"What! Are you kidding me? They have _been good to us_? Have you gone mad! Look at what they've done to me! They could have helped! In fact they could have done a lot of things! Maybe Ares couldn't have stolen that damn lightening bolt, maybe they could have helped us get that fleece so we can save the camp…for crying out loud do they care that little they couldn't help us get something that may be life and death for the camp! Maybe they could have decided not to kill anything that's a threat like when we were done from our third quest…"

"Percy stop!" Annabeth looked like she was about to break down and I realize who I sounded like to her…Luke… "Look at what they have done for us." she said "they gave us life, they have helped us in some quests, they let us find our strengths and weaknesses, and…and they gave me you as well. That was the best thing I could have hoped for…I can understand now though if it's different…" her voice trailed off.

"Why would it be different?" I asked gently

"Well you and Merissa" I stared at her. Really? And she called me a seaweed brain.

"Annabeth we were eight" she looked at me and said

"that doesn't seem to matter to her" I shrugged

"her problem. We are just friends."

"Are you sure? Cause she kissed you and all."

"Wise girl you're getting on my nerves right now we were eight let it go!" she smiled and kissed me. We stayed there for like five minutes before I had to break gasping for air.

"Jeez seaweed brain you would think one could hold their breathe a little longer" she smirked. I laughed

"Come on" I said and we walked back to the throne room. When we got their I stopped and my heart froze.

"Oh. My. Gods" Annabeth said. We both looked ahead at the horrible sight before us. I was not going to forget this easily…

**Aaaannndddd another cliff hanger ****J! I just decided Percy and Annabeth needed a little heart 2 heart. The question is how will Merissa react? What is going on in the throne room and what will you write when you press that review button! Dunnn Dunnnn Dunnnnnnnnnnn! (FYI I don't know how soon it'll be till I update again. It could be tomorrow but at the latest Sunday so keep watch!) **


	7. Chapter 7 Fits and Rages

**Okkk I am back :D so quick question what is an alert description? Because I got one of those from a veiwer and I don't know if its good or bad! Anyway so heres chapter seven enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo!**

Chapter 7- Fits and Rages

Everyone aside from the gods were on the ground. Some screaming hysterically whileothers just layed motionless.

"Alyssa!" I screamed "what are you doing!" Both Merissa and Alyssa turned to me.

"_I_ didn't do anything" Alyssa said "_They _attacked us and Merissa defended us from harm"

"You did this?" I asked Merissa she nodded

"My mother is Hecate, Goddess of magic." she snapped her fingers and flames danced around the room. I looked over at the gods who were gripping the handles of their thrones tightly. "Right now I'm making them all see their worst fear" Merissa said

"Isn't that what Phobes does?" I asked She nodded.

"He gave me his blessing" I sighed. I had met Phobes before and to sum it up he's a jerk. So why he would give Merissa a blessing randomly is not good. Merissa came up and put her arms around me. "Soooo" she said "are you ready to come with us?"

"First off I want you to stop cursing my friends with their worst fears and secondly I am _not_ doing anything with you" she snapped her fingers at first and everyone started to get up but then the rest of my sentence must have sunk in because she whipped back around.

"_What!_" she asked outraged. Her face slowly was becoming redder as she spoke "_What did you say!_"

"The gods are not nearly the nicest nor best things in the world but they are better then the titans and whatever this new great force is I'm sure. They have been somewhat fair to me and I respect that enough. Yes they can be violent, yes they can forget about their kids, yes they have done awful things in the past but they are getting better. Their changing and unfortunately you two have as well. When I last saw you" I pointed at Alyssa "you were trying to save my life and do what was right and when I last saw you" I gestured to Merissa "you told me you loved me and cared about me. However you changed you have forgotten what is right and wrong and I don't want to take part in it. I liked you before so I don't understand why you changed. Perhaps its what being dead does to or you maybe its just because you felt neglected but either way my loyalty lies _here_. With my friends, and family. Its not to late to join us you know. If there is another war we can fight it together and win. I'm sure we can." Alyssa and Merissa both exchanged sad looks.

"Percy" Alyssa said slowly "We can do this one of two ways…Easy or hard. Either way I'm not going to stand back and watch you die and neither is Merissa. I don't care if we have to kill everyone in this room. _You. Will. Side. With. Us._" Merissa looked at me for a second then at Annabeth.

"Hmmm" she said "maybe it's the girl." I took an involuntary step in between them and they both raised their eyebrows. "Well, well" she stated "It appears to me that you don't feel the same way for me as I do you. You little girlfriend had stolen your heart?" Then Annabeth collapsed.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. She layed perfectly still for a moment. Then she started screaming. The thing was this wasn't the type of screaming you heard on T.V or anything this was _real_. It was high-pitched and painful. It sounded as though she was being tortured. Over and over she thrashed and screamed that awful, awful scream. "STOP!" I yelled at Merissa who was smiling a little too sweetly "Please" I begged "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm simply creating her own little hell with magic" was all I got in response.

"Annabeth!" I cried trying to shake her out of it. "Annabeth! Please!" tears started rolling down her face and finally she stopped moving and her eyes fluttered.

"P-Percy" she sobbed "Percy, Percy, Percy" she cried over and over again.

"I'm here" I assured her over and over again.

"I wouldn't count on that Percy" Alyssa said and everything went black.

**Ooookkk! So I have made it officially Percabeth friendly ****J yeaaaaa! But this is not the end of Percy's troubles! And I'm sorry if you guys liked Alyssa and Merissa I had to make them a little evil but their intentions are just to protect Percy…At least Alyssa's are…Merissa might be getting a little bit of a darker side wahahahaha sooo** **heres the thing! I have run out of ideas so the next chapter might take a couple days L however! If I get more reviews *looking at you awesome viewer!* ideas might just so happen pop into my mind faster ;) if you hate say so, if you love it please tell me! You guys have been awesome so far (I saw some of you guys added this to your favorite list! You guys make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!) Luv ya! **


	8. Chapter 8 The Traitor

**Alright awesome viewers! Just wanted to give a quick shout out to ****IAmWafflesHearMeRawr**** thank you for teaching me to do a good evil laugh =D! sooo here we go! Also thank you for telling me what a story alert is ****J**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own PJO**

Chapter 8- The traitor

I felt a warm breeze whip softly against my face. My hands seemed to sink slightly into the warm, soft ground. Salty air filled lungs waking me up. My eyes fluttered open to blinding sun in my eyes. I sat up a little too quick making my head spin.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." a voice said. I whipped around and saw Alyssa sitting next to me in the sand. We were on a beach. I wasn't for sure where. Looking around I saw we were the only ones there.

"Where are we?" I spat out. She shook her head at me in disbelief.

"You know, at times I cant believe you! We _are your family_! You should be siding with us! Not with some random gods and their stupid kids!"

"Those stupid kids have been there for where as you just show up freaking _kidnap _me and tell me to side with you for some unseen cause!" I got up and started to walk away but Merissa appeared in front of me out of no where.

"Hungry?" she asked and waved her hand. Immediately a impressive looking feast appeared. "Come on" she coaxed "you looked famished". Truth be told I was . My stomach was contorted with pain but something told me I shouldn't. Food in the underworld is cursed so with her being a daughter of Hecate I wouldn't put it past her to curse it as well.

"No thanks I was just leaving" I pushed my way past her and continued walking. I was about twenty feet away when I realized I had no idea where I was or how to get out. The whole placed looked deserted. I walked over to the water and closed my eyes. 51 degrees north, three hundred minutes west. So that meant I was on the coast of either Mexico or California. I took another swift look around.

"I put magic on our surroundings so you couldn't find the way out" Melissa said next to me. I turned but couldn't see her. Then her image shimmered and she appeared turning a hat in her hands.

"How did you-" I started then froze. My eyes widen and my heart fell into my stomach. The hat she held was a worn Yankees cap. Annabeth.

"Where. Is. She." I spat out through clenched teeth. I pulled out my sword and held it to her throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" I screamed "WHERE ARE THEY!" Merissa's eyes were wide with shock and anger.

"They're in their rightful place!" she said venomously. I pushed riptide farther into skin.

"I guess I'm wrong to assume that would be Olympus?" she nodded looking slightly nervous at the blade on her throat.

"You can't make me tell you!"

"Watch me" I sneered and pushed harder causing a trickle of blood run down her neck. She clenched her hands into fist but did nothing.

"Percy. Please stop" This time it was Alyssa who spoke "It isn't worth it" I turned to her forgetting about Merissa.

"IT ISNT WORTH IT!" I screamed in half anger, half agony. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? THOSE PEOPLE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU JUST FREAKIN TAKE THEM AWAY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY?" I threw my sword to the ground and fell to me knees. I grabbed at my hair in frustration. I felt one of them put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"We're just trying to protect you" Whispered Alyssa. She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to break down herself. "I know we are hurting you but its for your own good. I just cant lose you again. I wouldn't make it" tears now ran freely down her cheeks. I turned and studied her for a moment before I finally said

"What is this greater force exactly?" at first I thought she wasn't going to answer me but she closed her eyes and said

"_The world may be saved by the one you love_

_but the greater force will rise above_

_when they fight the second time_

_He will lose and from being kind_

_Death will be the price one pays_

_If they try to set things the right way_

_One will try and will not fail_

_The traitor will never prevail"_ I stared. It was a prophecy.

"You…it…it was a prophecy?" I asked "You didn't know anything else you just came because of a prophecy? How did you even here that?" Tears still falling Alyssa said.

"Delphi was wondering around the underworld. She saw me and just fell. I took her over and when she woke she recited that to me. Then she told me she could help me come back to life and protect you. I agreed and when I was leaving I thought I persuade you to join me better if brought Merissa. She really wanted to go. So, I brought her with me." I frowned thinking.

"Well…the prophecy says 'the world may be saved by the one you love' ok that would be me. The rest sounds like its just one person that betrays us and is really powerful. Then It sounds like we are trying to beat that person and eventually someone wins"

"Very good Percy," a voice spoke "and that person who will win will be me" 

**And there you go! Sorry it was so short L oh well. Review! And just to warn you some pretty crazy things will being happening next chapter. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder crackles* (that was for you waffles :D) annnyyyy way! Im hoping to get the next chapter out by tomorrow but I am literally buried under hw! So I will try my best but it may take up to three days which I still think is pretty good ;) luv ya all! **


	9. Chapter 9 The title wont fit :'

****

I am back! I must say though I am very disappointed in the lack of reviews I got :l….so until my reviews reach 40 I refuse to write another word after this chapter. Ok I'll be nice and if

**already have the next chapter written so I just need you guys to review and it shall be posted :)**

**Disclaimer**

**Ok this is getting old do I really have to say it? You know what! Im going to write it backwards! here it goes: I od ton ojp! Yayyyyyyyyy here you gooo!**

Chapter 9- I really didn't see that one coming

Merissa stood there with the wind whipping her hair every which way and a crazed look in her eyes. She held my sword in here hand, which was pointed at me.

"Merissa?" Alyssa asked "What do you mean? What are you doing?" Merissa turned and pointed the sword at Alyssa now.

"Why did you think I wanted to come back? _Just_ to protect _him?" _she said jerking her head towards me "I mean, I care about him and all but come on. Besides he is choosing _them_ over _us_. I knew the moment I heard that prophecy it was either me or you, Alyssa. You and I are both strong and want the gods gone, along with those stupid heroes they train. I can create a new kingdom with magic and it will be greater than all! I have been practicing my magic for years there is no way to beat me!" I stared at her in disbelief. I really didn't see that one coming. This day has officially made number one in my crazy days list and that was really hard to do.

"You're crazy!" I said at last "how do you expect to defeat all of Olympus all by yourself?" I turned to Alyssa "Um she's be herself right?" Alyssa looked at me as if I was stupid

"you honestly think I would side with her after all _that_? Wow you're thick" I could have argued with her but Merissa beat me to it.

"I'm not alone actually, you see I found myself some followers that can do my dirty work for me" I shook my head and felt into my pocket. Riptide was back.

"Who would be crazy enough to join _you_?" She smirked

"oh, Percy you would be surprised. Truth be told I cast them under a spell to do whatever I say but It all works the same either way. As for who? Well you might actually recognize some of them" Right on cue a group of people came out of the mist. All armed and looking straight out me.

"KILL PERCY AND DESTROY GODS!" The leader yelled. My heart turned cold. How could this happen? Then group advanced on me. As Merissa laughed madly.

"Merissa?" asked Alyssa "How could you do this?" Merissa didn't answer she was too busy laughing her head off. The leader was advancing on me, knife drawn.

"DIE!" she screamed and lunged. I manage to feint her.

"Annabeth" I pleaded. "Please! It's me!" She lunged again

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted with an attempt to slice my head off.

"No you don't!" I yelled back "I've known you since we were twelve! We were best friends! Now we're going out! I love you and you love me! Please don't let a spell blind you from what's important!"

"LIES! LIES, LIES, LIES!" She manage to disarm me and put her knife to my throat.

"PERCY!" Alyssa screamed and I saw her being surrounded by the rest of the camp. A heavy mist was forming but her magic didn't work. They didn't remember anything for her to use against them. I managed to knock Annabeth's knife to the ground. I grabbed her wrist and forced her to look me in the eye.

"Annabeth. Listen to me! I am Percy remember please" her eyes seemed to be focusing in and out. I thought of something else that would help "Spiders" I told her "big hairy, eight lagged spiders" This time she shuddered and her eyes fluttered. Gods how can she not snap out of it? Ok there's only one thing to do. I knew I was going to pay deeply for this but I had to do it. I stepped back and struck her against the face. Hard. She staggered back and looked at me in pure shock.

"Perseus Jackson did you just hit me?" were the first words out of her mouth. I smiled

"Your back!"

"Huh?"

"You were under a spell…Merissa…ah I'll explain it later start trying to get everyone to snap out of the trance, I need to take down Merissa" she nodded

"Be careful." she said then slapped me

"Hey!" I said rubbing my cheek

"That was for slapping me!" she said "and this is for saving me" she stepped forward and kissed me then ran off. Huh. Girls, I will never understand them. I looked over at Alyssa who was joined by Annabeth. They seemed to be managing for now. As for me I needed to find- BAM! My sight went dizzy and I felt my body land on the floor.

"Don't think I don't know where your Achilles point is" Merissa growled in my ear and I felt something sharp digging into my back. I managed to get her off of me and pin her down. "Get off of me!" she yelled struggling to find away out. "Please don't kill me" she begged "I'm sorry, please don't kill me" tears were falling down her face and I couldn't help but see her as the eight year old girl in my apartment. Weak, and defenseless. The one I had to play princess and prince with. The one who would always tell me funny stories and told me the right things to cheer me up. How could I kill her? I let her die once, was I really justified to do it again? I remember the pain she was in… Her voice screaming my name 'It hurts! Percy make it stop please make it stop' her voice echoed through my mind. "It hurts! Percy make it stop please make it stop!" Merissa wailed. It occurred to me that she just read my mind. But I didn't care. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't.

"Fine" I said and got up. She got up and looked at me for a long time.

"I knew you would do that" she whispered and she sent a knife in my back. Pain that was indescribable busted through my body. Every molecule in my body was exploding. I was on fire. No I was in ice. I couldn't move, yet I wanted to thrash out in pain. My body felt as though it was melting. Everything hurt so bad. I thought I was going insane…Perhaps I already had. Please let it end, I begged and the last words that formed into my mind were _When they fight the second time- he will lose from being kind_. Then everything was gone.

**Ohhhh noooo! What shall happen next! How will this end! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! If you want to find out then you shall press the review button at this moment!….you should have pressed it by now :D next chapter shall be out soooonnnnn!**

you are dying to know what happens next (because it is another cliffhanger) you are allowed to review more than once. To be honest I


	10. Chapter 10 The Choice I Make

**Okie dokie! So here we are again with another chapter! Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? I was checking up on my reviews and saw that I had 43! I was like HOLY SHIZZLE THAT WAS FAST! You people go! =D. But I have some bad news D:. I am almost to an end though :'( so sad. Soooooo im going to have to start thinking of more ideas for other fanfics. I was throwing around a lot of ideas when I thought you guys might want me to write something! So if there is anything you want me to write about to put it in your review! anyway onto the story!**

**Disclaimer **

**Ok here we go again but the thing is I'm writing the disclaimer in a font called windings 2- ****(I)****(Do)****(not)****(own)****(Pjo!) lol that was fun ****J**

Chapter 10- The choice I make

I waited in the darkness for what seemed like ever. Why won't I just die? I asked myself. Why can't the fates have mercy and just let me die? Finally after what seemed like ever I saw images flickering. My mouth fell. Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, Michael, Malcom, and Luke all stood in front of me.

"Percy" Luke said "Go"

"What?" I asked "Go? But I'm dead how can I just leave?" Beckendorf walked up to me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but he was transparent so nothing happened.

"Merissa didn't hit your Achilles spot Percy" he said

"Then how-?"

"She hit some of it but not all. You're on the line of death and life quite literally. The fates don't exactly know what to do."

"But the fates know everything" I protested. Michael nodded his head.

"They do, that doesn't mean they cant try and change it every now and then." hmm interesting.

"So why am I here? I mean what do I have to do?" Silena knelt down next to me.

"He will lose from being kind." she stated "Percy you lost that battle but that doesn't mean you lost the war…or your life"

"But the prophecy says Death will be the price one pays to set things the right way. I tried to set things the right way didn't I? Shouldn't I die?" Malcolm shook his head

"That might be it but its your choice it all comes down to the choice you make right now"

"What choice?"

"On whether you live or die" Bianca said "Choose" With that they all stepped away from me and started shimmering.

"Wait!" I cried "Don't leave! Help me! I don't know what to choose! Which one is the right one" All of their voices spoke at once.

"You'll know" and then they vanished. I sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. I wanted more than anything to die if I was honest with myself. To have no more stress, or worry, or pain. But, I couldn't. I knew that. My friends needed me, now more than ever. I couldn't just abandon them. I sighed and got up.

"Well" I said looking up "I made my choice, bring me back. I may not like it but my friends need me and that means I'm going back no questions asked." I felt a tug and everything seemed to be slipping away. Soon I felt the familiar pain return. Then I heard voices. Merissa's mainly shouting

"I HAVE WON! YOUR HERO HAS FALLEN KNEEL DOWN TO ME YOUR NEW QUEEN!" Then I heard a voice scream

"NO! PERCY!" I heard footsteps running to me and another voice cry out

"Annabeth, no!" then all was silent. I willed myself to open my eyes. When I did I manage to sit up long enough to see Annabeth mouth my name before the knife entered her body.

**Sorry it was so short im beginning to run out of ideas but don't worry I think I have enough to finish the story ****J …ok so the next chapter should be out soon but it might a take a little longer than I expected because some of you are wanting Percy and Alyssa to be together. So here's the deal you have until the next time I check my reviews(probably 3 or four hours) to write percabeth or perssa who ever has the most votes wins. If there is a tie it will be Percabeth ok? Fair enough. And I should also warn you that it looks like there will only be like four more chapters (maybe five) until it ends. So that's why as I said before I'm beginning to think of other ideas for a new story. At the very end of this one though I will give you the name of it and tell you what its about before I post it so you guys have a heads up! Anyway review :p **


	11. Chapter 11 The Last Goodbye

**Here we go again! So it looks like Percabeth won! Hands down (thank the gods personally I am all Percabeth but since you guys are reading it I know you are going to want to have a say!) So I might have to end Alyssa….or not….you'll know by the end of this chapter ;)….maybe! here we goooooo!1111**

**Disclaimer-….no…I refuse to say it! …I -….DON'T OWN PJO!…I did it! (by the way im very sad that my wingdings font didn't come out last chapter ****L**

Chapter 11- The last Goodbye

"ANNABETH!" I yelled and flung myself over her to shield her from any further damage. 

"Percy" she murmured "you're alive?" I nodded brushing the hair out of her face.

"I- I had a choice" I said "but I couldn't have left you" she smiled and said 

"I knew you were perfect" I shook my head in denial

"if I was I would have done something to keep you out of danger" she shook her head then flinched. I looked where the knife had pierced her. Right in the stomach. Glancing up I saw Merissa looking at me in shock and hatred. Crap. Everyone else was slowly falling out from her spell. "CLARISSE!" I yelled. Clarisse, who was just coming out of the spell herself, walked over to me. 

"What is it Prissy?" I rolled my eyes and said 

"Annabeth." her eyes widened and she took Annabeth from me and carried her away. As she was leaving she shouted 

"You better fix this mess you made Jackson" This mess I made? She was right. I had lied to everyone about everything and it resulted into this. This is all my fault…

"PERCY!" a horrified scream yelled. I whipped around and felt my heart drop fast. Merissa was standing with a wicked smile over her face holding Alyssa by her arm over a cliff. "PERCY" Alyssa screamed, terrified "HELP! PLEASE!" she slipped farther out of Merissa's grasp. I looked down and saw that the cliff ended far from the water. I couldn't save her if she fell. 

"Merissa!" I called trying to sound calm "Let her go! This is between You and me!" Merissa cocked her head a little to the side as if I had something really interesting 

"Just between me and you? I don't think so Percy. You're just an obstacle in my way" I shook my head inching my way closer.

"No. you wouldn't be like this if you hadn't died. You're upset because I couldn't save you. You think its Alyssa's and my fault you died because I Alyssa wouldn't let me leave the apartment and I wouldn't leave her. You blame me Merissa. It's me you want revenge on, it's me you want dead, and it's me you who you want to be hanging on that cliff." Merissa looked slightly stunned but then grinned.

"Perhaps you're right" she crooned "it is your fault. I do hate you. But you see dear Percy, what better way to weaken you then to kill someone you care about?" her grip loosened on Alyssa's arm. 

"Don't you want to kill me first? Aren't you strong enough for that? Or do you have to weaken me?" I said causing her eyes to flash. 

"I can win any fight" she snarled and held up her hand "green fog started flowing towards me rapidly. It was poison. I don't know how I knew but I did. Then I heard Alyssa's voice cry out 

"NO!" I turned to see both Merissa and Alyssa both tumbling down the cliff. I yelled but before I could do anything Thalia launched herself over the cliff and plummeted down after.

**So? Yes? No? maybe? Please review! It would make me happy! Sorry it was so short! I know you guys are thinking right now 'What the heck? Thalia? What she got to do with it?' And you shall see! :D and by the way I only got one person with an idea on what I should write next! Come on guys! I'm probably going to decide by Friday so you got till' then to tell me! Also, the next chapter will probably be Wednesday or Thursday…maybe even Friday because I am super busy! Luv you all! Please review ****J**


	12. Chapter 12 My Life is Messed Up

**Heyyyy! Thanks for your reveiws! I'm glad you guys still like it! Sorry this took a a long time but you guys forgive me right? :p ok here you go!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own peanut butter or PJO**

Chapter 12- My life is messed up

"THALIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. What the Hades! Thalia, who has never even seen Alyssa before and hates heights just jumped off a cliff to what? Save her? That is basically impossible how did she expect to not die? I looked over. Everyone else was either recovering from the battle or from shock on what Thalia just did. Clarisse who was nursing Annabeth back to help yelled

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S BAD AND BLOODY JUST HAPPENED!" I ignored her and ran to the edge of the cliff. I saw…a body at the bottom. Merissa's no doubt. I felt a wave of pain come over me but quickly shook it off. If she was the only one down there then…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Thalia was screaming as she landed next to me with a thump. Her face was tear stained and pale. Her hair was messed up and her silver circlet was almost falling off. She was shaking so violently that she couldn't speak for a minute.

"H-H-had t-to save h-her" she stammered jerking her head towards Alyssa who was in a state of shock behind her.

"You can fly?" I asked. She nodded

"I only do it when absolutely n- necessary" She let out a little sob.

"was unimportant. "Thalia" I said gently. She looked at me for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"You're so stupid" she muttered. I rose my eyebrows and she kept going "Percy, I know what it's like to lose someone important to you. And in your case you were going to have to lose her again. You…Well. In a way seeing your face like that. It just reminded me of well…me. Just the whole thing with your Merissa. It was the same thing with Luke. As for Alyssa well she reminded me of my Annabeth. I knew how painful it would be if the closest thing I had to family flew over that cliff and as your friend, I couldn't let you feel that" she shuddered. I stared at her in awe. Thalia was one of my best friends yes but I would have never guessed she would go that far me.

"Thalia" I said "Thank you so much…just…thank you" I didn't really know what else to say. She nodded and I went and got her some water. "Try to calm down ok?" she nodded again. I went over to Alyssa she was standing there staring at me, tears falling down her face. "Alyssa? What's wrong" I asked. She just shook her head

"I should have known." she whimpered "It said someone would die in the prophecy" my heart fell. Gods no…

"Alyssa!" I said urgently "Tell me what happened _now_" She just le out a little sob and buried her face in her hands. I grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at me "_Tell me!_"

"H-he died when you were unconscious. It was all my fault. He was trying to convince Merissa to switch sides but she just killed him!" I was about to ask who when Travis ran up to me

"PERCY YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM FREAKIN DIE! YOU TRAITOR! CONNER IS DEAD! DEAD!" he collapsed on the ground sobbing and I couldn't help but think how badly my life was messed up.

**I'm sorry! I know you guys hate me right now :'( im soooo sorry I luv Conner too! I had to do it though! The next chapter should be out in a couple minutes because im in the mode right now and be aware! The next chapter is going to be very….interesting…and that's coming from me : ) Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Heading Back

**I am back! I'm not going to talk…er write a whole lot in this a/n just know that I still want more story ideas!**

**Disclaimer**

**I only own Merissa and Alyssa but that's it not PJO sooooo TAKE THAT!**

Chapter 13- Heading Back

Well to put it simply. It sucked. Everything just sucked. There was sobbing and screaming. No one remembered what happened after they were cursed so we don't know where the gods are. Great huh? I went to the sea. I felt a bit calmer there. I knew we had to get back to Olympus fast. I could probably get us back to New York if…Right then a boat appeared. It was a old sailing vessel like Queen Anne's revenge. A small smile flickered on my face.

"Thanks Dad" I said "Nice to know you're alright and are not mad at me" at that moment a huge wave sprayed me in the face "It appears I spoke too soon" I muttered and went back to the frantic group of demi-gods. "HEY!" I shouted "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" everyone went silent and looked at me. Some I could tell were about to tell me off but I silenced them with a look. "Ok" I said "I know I screwed up ok? I'm sorry I should have told you guys about my past life but I mean what was the chances of all that happening?" no one answered. They knew I was right in a way. "on the bright side my Dad just sent me a boat and so we can all head back to New York and get this sorted out. Ok? Ok, lets go!" A young boy stood up. He was about a year or two younger then me with golden hair and brown eyes.

"Why? Why should we listen to you? Look what you've done!" At this I felt something inside break. Why didn't they understand?

"Why? WHY? you're asking me WHY?" I looked him straight in the eye "You have no idea what I have been through in my life. So you know what? I'm freaking sorry that I wanted to keep that part of my life to myself ok? I'm sorry that I didn't expect my dead sister and my evil dead friend to come back to life. But you know what? It was never brought up and at the time there was no significance to it! As for why you should listen to me? Well you tell me!" I paused for a moment "Well?" he didn't answer he just started walking toward the boat. "That's what I thought" I muttered. I now addressed the group in front of me "ok get on the boat but first tell me where Annabeth is" a girl in the back shouted

"near the cliffs!" I nodded my appreciation and ran off. When I got to there I saw Clarisse and Annabeth sitting looking out at the horizon.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled and ran up to her. "are you ok?' she smiled and nodded but looked weak.

"the knife hit her in the same place as last time" Clarisse informed me. "I gave her nectar and ambrosia but I don't think it'll be enough. We have to get her to Apollo or something." I nodded

"There is a ship near the beach that'll take us to Olympus. We should head there now" Clarisse nodded and helped me pick up Annabeth. We walked in silence for a moment before she asked

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you trust me with Annabeth…I mean you hate me" I couldn't help but grin.

"Hate is a strong word. Remember what I told you after we battled Phobes? How in my worst fear all my friends were in pain and you were one of them? Well same sort of thing. You may not be my favorite person but I trusted you to take care of Annabeth. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her and I was pretty sure you could take care of the both of you" Clarisse looked shocked for a minute then her face broke out into a smile.

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself Percy" I laughed

"I see that I graduated up from Prissy?" she smirked

"Oh that was just a moment thing Prissy, I wouldn't get too excited." Annabeth coughed

"Aw!" she said weakly "you guys are getting along" I smiled warmly at her and helped her in the boat.

"you cause miracles like that to happen" I told her gently. She smiled and fell asleep in my arms. We sailed for a little while. All the wounded, including Annabeth, were placed in hammocks below. I controlled the ship while everyone else helped out. Then I sensed something. Something wrong. I closed my eyes and then realized out position. We were coming around Florida. We also just so happened to be approaching the island of the Sirens.

**I had to do it : )! I just had to pull the sirens in here! Sorry its been taking me so long to update but my school work has been atrocious (like my fancy word?). Anyway, I decided to pull the story out a little longer then I wanted. So basic sketch is after the sirens chapter the will get to Olympus some things will happen then it will end! I am still thinking of an ending so feel free to give me ideas! Luv you guys! Review…now…you should have pressed that button….if you didn't you get a month of bad luck…press it…NOW! **


	14. Chapter 14 My Greatest Desire

**Okkkkk! So here I am…again…with the next chapter WUHAHAHAHA! Anyways! Here is the disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer**

**I really hate these! Do I LOOK like a freakin billionaire to you? Is my name rick roridon? Am I even A boy! THEN WHY WOULD I OWN THIS MESS?**

Chapter 14- My Greatest Desire

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!" I screamed "GET BELOW DECK AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN NOT HEAR ANYTHING!" People gave me a few questioning looks but they scattered around trying to get below, stuffing socks and other random things in their ears. Once everyone was below I turned to run down their myself when I heard it. The singing. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. My mind went blank and all I could think about was going to those voices. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but I caught a few words of it. _Percy, Percy_ they seemed to be chanting. _Come to us. We can make everything go away. We can give you what you want most. Percy, Percy. Come. Come to us…_I felt like I was in a dream. I turned to the sound of the voices and caught a glimpse of vultures before it was replaced with a new image.

I was on a beach. New York was in the distance but it didn't look the same. I was literally glowing with beauty that even Aphrodite would be shamed to. Annabeth stood there with a clipboard in hand smiling. I knew her dream had come true and she had rebuilt everything. Next to her were Thalia and Nico. They were both laughing and smiling. All the camp seemed to be placed behind them. They were all grinning and smiling. Closest to me were my mom and Dad. They were holding hands and talking near the waves. Each seemed full of life and happiness like I never seen before. Alyssa, Caleb, John, and Merissa were in a little group next to me. Each was alive and well. Merissa was herself again. The perky little girl I knew. Caleb and John were playing some random game we used to play when we were kids. When everyone saw me the smiled and waved, beckoning me closer to them. I started to walk over to them but I felt something restraining me. I looked behind me and saw hands grasping my body, trying to pull me away from the scene. No! I wanted to scream. Don't take me away! The image flickered and I saw I was in water, the hands still grasping me. I knew I could make them let go of me with water. I willed the sea to sweep them away. I felt a rush of water and then the hands were gone. The song was still ringing in my ears. I blinked once and the scene returned. I came closer when I sudden dose of reality drenched me. This has happened before I thought. Memories of Annabeth swimming towards man eating vultures occupied my mind. No. This was different. I swam another foot when I thought. But what if it isn't? No. Yes. No. Yes. NO! I couldn't decide! What could I do?

_Perseus _a voice spoke in my mind _resist the temptation._ Anger immediately swallowed me "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed not caring that it was my father I was speaking to. The voice spoke again but with a more sterner aspect. _Percy. Listen to me. Get away now. _I felt the sea pushing me away from the image. NO! I thought. I willed the sea to fight back but nothing happened. He was too strong. I put more energy in and was rewarded with the waves stopping. _Percy don't try to resist me. You'll use to much energy and kill yourself. _I ignored him and raced back to the image only to be pushed back again. This time I saw Poseidon's form under the water.

"Percy" he said "listen to me"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" I screamed "LET ME GO!" he said nothing. He just looked at me with pity in his eyes. "I HATE YOU!" I spat at him "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY ANF LEAVE ME ALONE!" he flinched but still didn't respond "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I WISH YOU WOULD FREAKING FADE JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I _HATE_ YOU!" this time he sighed and said something I hadn't expected

"I know" I stared at him for a moment and then whispered

"why? Just why?" a moment passed and I felt something hit me from behind. I turned and saw the boat behind me. I grabbed it and looked back. Poseidon was gone. So was the image. I felt hands pulling me out of the water. When I got on deck I collapsed. My energy was drained. I felt someone's arms around me

"Percy, Percy, _Percy_" Annabeth wailed. "Don't leave me"

"Never" I murmured and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the same scene the sirens had showed me. If only life could be simple like that. I thought and blacked out.

**Sorry it was so short! The next chapter may take a bit just so you know…but then again it may not : D! Just know that I hate people that don't update in like forever so I wont be like that to you guys. Four or five days tops. Also! I have a new goal! I want at least a hundred reviews! If you don't want to review fine (meanie :p) but if you can please do! I will update no matter what though so don't worry if there isn't a hundred reviews right away I'll still update…but it would be nice if you hit this button **

V

V

V

V

V luv ya guys!


	15. Chapter 15 I Have A Few Heart to Hearts

**Ok I must say I am disappointed with the lack of reviews : ( I expected *sob* so much more from you guys *wipes away tear* on the bright side you can redeem yourself by reviewing this next chapter :D ! I just realized how weird my smilies look…. This one (:D) looks like it has a side bite or something…anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer**

**Dear idiots of the world,**

**If you haven't figured out I don't own pjo I recommend serious therapy for a minimum of ten years. **

**Sincerely,**

**Person who is awesome**

Chapter 15- I Have a Few Heart to Hearts

I woke to terrible screams and frantic running.

"NO! YOU IDIOT! I SAID TURN LEFT NOT RIGHT!"

"Which rop**e **do I lift?"

"What _is_ this thing?"

"Do I turn this?"

"No you- AHHHHH!" I sat up and saw everyone on the ship desperately trying to turn the ship away from a lighthouse. People were running lifting ropes and throwing things trying to make the ship work. Oh brother.

"Turn!" I commanded. The ship followed my instructions and the others looked at me with relief in their eyes. "Go seventeen miles, then turn left again, watch the third current" the ship snapped itself into its original form and went forward. Everyone else was trying to figure out if I was talking to them or not. I smiled at them and said "Um…sorry about the whole thing with the sirens…" I looked down at the floor "I'm not doing well today am I?" There was a moment of silence. Then Nico came up to me and said

"hey it happens to everybody!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Does it really?" he grinned

"Just trying to make you feel better cous.!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I need to talk to Travis anyone know where he is?" They all looked at me sympathetically and pointed towards the captain's office (A/N idk what its technical term is but its something along those lines). I walked over and open the door. Travis was sitting by a window staring out into the ocean. "Pretty isn't it?" I asked making him jump. He glared at me then shrugged. "Listen" I said gently "I need to talk to you"

"About what? How you let my brother die?" I flinched

"Travis listen to me" he open his mouth but cut him off "don't interrupt just let me explain" he snapped his mouth shut and glared again. "Connor, I know was important to you and you have every right to hate me but I just want you to see things from my view ok? I lived with the guilt that I let my friends die and killed my sister everyday. I try to move on and forget about it. To be honest there was enough drama in my life that I just couldn't tell people and create more. Now I find that they come back to life and ones trying to kill me while the other is trying to protect me. Cant you see how confusing it is? To make matters worse Annabeth got hurt for me and Connor died for me. You don't necessarily have to hate me Travis, I already hate myself. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or die for me. I just happens. The same thing happened with Bianca and I can never forgive myself…no matter how many times they tell me it wasn't my fault." Travis looked at my with a twinge of sorrow.

"What…happened that day?" he asked. I sighed and closed my eyes

"We were in the gods graveyard. We weren't supposed to touch anything and we would make it out fine. But…Bianca did…She took something for Nico. A mechanical monster attacked us and…I knew there was only one way to destroy it. I went to go inside it but Bianca beat me to it. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, she went in and never came back out" I put my face in my hands. There was a long moment of silence before Travis finally said

"Percy…it wasn't your fault…For Bianca or Conner. They both knew what they were doing and they sacrificed their lives for the right thing. I'm proud to be related to them." I gave a weak smile

"And are you proud to be related to me?" his smile flickered but he said

"absolutely." I smiled at him then got up

"I'm guessing you need some time alone?" he nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Percy?" I turned back

"Yeah?' Travis looked at me for a long time before answering

"Don't turn into Luke ok? You're a good guy. I know your Dad may not be the greatest but as I believe as you said before none of our parents are." I blinked

"How could you have possibly…?"

"you talk in your sleep"

"of course." he grinned his old grin that always used to make me weary

"blackmail" he said. I groaned and walked away his laughter trailing behind me. I wandered around a bit before going up to Thalia and asking her where Annabeth was.

"oh…she is uh….resting. You better not see her because she is um you know tired and all." I cocked my head

"Thalia?" I asked

"Yeah, she's tired so you better not see her and jeez you know what? I am too…so I better go…and you know….rest…ok? Ok! Bye!" she turned away from me and headed away but I grabbed her by the elbow.

"You know" I said "you are an extremely bad liar" she gulped and said

"Me? Lying? No!" I raised my eyebrows

"You know we can climb up to the crow's nest up there if you want and I could just hand you over the side." it was in a way kind of funny to see how pale her face went that fast.

"Annabeth is below deck!" she shrieked and ran away. I chuckled and headed down that way. Something nagged at me though. Why did Thalia not want me to see Annabeth? My stomach fluttered nervously as I thought about it.

"Percy" a voice spoke. I spun around to see Annabeth lying in one of the hammocks. She looked awful. She was pale, much thinner then any human (or godling) should be, her hair was a rats nest. Tangled and full of grim, dirt, and blood. Her stomach was wrapped in layers of cotton. This is why Thalia didn't want to tell me where she was. She didn't want me to see this.

"Annabeth" I whispered "oh, Annabeth I am so sorry" she gave me a fragile smile and said

"You worry to much seaweed brain I'll be fine." she flinched as she spoke. I got into the hammock into her and just laid there till' she fell asleep. I thought over what Travis had said. 'Don't become a Luke' he had said. Was I really acting that way? I remembered how Luke was before he turned bad. Fun, cool, basically a normal guy. Then he just turned bitter. I went over what I had said to my Dad as well. To be honest I'm surprised that he didn't zap me. What did he mean by 'I know'? I didn't honestly feel that way. Did I? I mean he wasn't the worst of the Olympians when it comes to parenting by a long shot but still… Then another thought crossed my mind. He had saved my life. I don't know why I found this so surprising but I did. After a moment I got out of the hammock and looked at Annabeth. She was so beautiful. I brushed a curl from her face and swore on the river Styx that I would do anything to make sure she lived. I walked up to the deck and went to the front of the ship. In the distance I saw the empire state building. Gods this was going to be rough I thought. Then Alyssa ran up to me.

"Percy" she panted. "The gods"

"I know" I said "we're heading to Olympus right now" she shook her head.

"No…They're right behind you"

**Okkkkk! Yeah! I did it and posted within a day :D are you proud! If you are you will press that review button!…Did you press it? You should…how about now? Now? GOD DANG IT PRESS THE **** BUTTON….and on that happy note I got to go!**


	16. Chapter 16 I Blow Some Steam

Soooooo! I am back once more…not much to say so straight into the story!

Disclaimer

….you know what? I don't think I'm going to say these anymore they just tick me off :D if you cant figure out I don't own pjo…then you are basically screwed for life :p

**Chapter 16- I Blow Off Some Steam**

**I whipped around and saw all the Olympians looking at me with angry expressions and their arms crossed. Great…**

"**Crap" I muttered and went up to them and bow "Ladies, Lords" I said with the most respect I could manage. No one said anything. This was not good…. "Lord Apollo" I said turning to him. He looked slightly surprised but said nothing "We have a few campers below deck that are wounded so would you be able to heal them?" He nodded then turned to go. At the last moment he paused and looked at me. **

"**Don't think I didn't know the whole time Percy. I knew you would do the right thing" with that he left leaving me bewildered. He knew about my past…the whole time…and never said anything? Gods were weird…Zeus cleared his throat and I turned back to him. **

"**Sooo" I said trying to sound nonchalant (A/N fancy word!) "I am guessing all of you are mad at me right?" There was a crack of thunder "Right. Just checking" There was another round of glares. I sighed "Look what do you want me to do? It's over now. I'm sorry but honestly how is it my fault? Yeah I didn't tell anyone about this stuff but what was the big deal? How could you have predicted that happening?" Hermes cleared his throat **

"**I do believe, Father, he has a point" Thank you Hermes! I thought. He must have been able to read thoughts or something because he winked at me. Wow he still likes me…even after Connor…**

"**Perhaps" said Athena "we should just let him off with a warning" wow she was siding with me too? Weird…. "If we find anything like this happens again he can be rightfully punished." There was a murmur of agreement. "Percy. Is there anything else we should know about you?" I consider that question carefully.**

"**No…Um well I did have dog once but I don't think he'll come back from the dead and give everyone rabies." I smirked. I couldn't help it. The rest of the gods were scowling at me. **

"**Wait!" Hades said "I remember her" he pointed a finger at Alyssa "saying 'I wouldn't be surprised if he made mom forget the whole thing' How does that exactly work?" I groaned internally. Perfect.**

"**Well…I found this bottle full of memory stuff in Alyssa's old things and I gave it to Mom and Gabe. I just told them what I wanted them to forget and bam! It was gone"**

"**I got it from the Hecate cabin from camp" Alyssa added.**

"**Why would you want to take away their memories of them?" Demeter asked**

"**My mom wouldn't have to deal with the pain and Gabe wouldn't remind her. I wanted to take some myself but there wasn't enough" There was a moment of silence before Zeus finally spoke.**

"**Well It appears that not too much harm has been done. We will let this go one time Jackson. One time." He paused for a moment before adding "We also have an offer to give you" Wait what? "You see, we realized recently that we need a god or goddess of demigods. This God must be a demigod at one point themselves and have done a good deed…Do you accept?" Again really? I thought I said no to this the first time!**

"**Lord Zeus" I sighed "I am still firm with my beliefs as I was last time. I am honored but no thank you."**

"**UGH!" He roared making me jump "this is just **_**killing **_**me! How could you not want to be a god? How does that work?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. For a second I thought he was going to zap me but he didn't, he just glared.**

"**I told you my reasons why!" I said. Zeus just muttered dark things under his breath. "Hey! I can hear you, you know!" he ignored me and kept muttering insults. At this I began to get ticked off. "Um… I know you're a god and all but does the word 'rude' mean anything to you?" **

"**Boy!" Zeus growled **

"**Hey I'm not the one saying insults!"**

"**I'll blast you into bits"**

"**I'd like to see you try!"**

**` "WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"**

"**IT MEANS THAT I HAVE THE FREAKIN ACHILLES CURSE YOU IDOIT!"**

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" **

"**GUESS WHAT! I JUST DID!" Zeus brought out his master bolt, his face red with anger. "This is why I didn't want to be a god" I said quietly. Zeus cocked his head**

"**You didn't want to argue with me?"**

"**No! I didn't want to be like the rest you!" this brought a round of protests from the gods.**

"**Excuse me!" Artemis said. **

"**You heard me! Look at you! Go on look! The lot of you are pathetic. Worrying about you're stupid mortal affairs, and your own pathetic, immortal lives! Well I got a news flash for you. Just because your life is easy doesn't mean everyone else is. You know what you put you're children through every freakin day? Do you? We wake up and struggle every day to survive. We try to make as little friends as possible because you know what happens if you get too close? They go and get hurt or tortured! You try to put up with the mortal world but it's just to awful to stand! And you know what else? Our godly parent who put us in this damn position is just sitting up in Olympus with no worries at all! Just watching us suffer! It. Hurts. So forgive me if I didn't want to become that!" There was a moment of silence. "yeah that's what I thought." I turned and walked away. As I was going down deck I saw my father leaning against the mast. A look of pure torture was on his face. Then he was gone.**

**Okkkk so write me some more reviews…Also it appears my evil laugh has gone of course again so I must redeem myself….wait for it….WUHAHAHAHAHAH *Thunder crackles and lightning strikes.. People start screaming in the distance* There! So I have redeemed myself and I promise I will not forget again!….if….you write me a review! :p **


	17. Chapter 17 When Will It End?

**Okkkk so write me some more **

**Heyyy! I am back with another chapter : ) I feel like im doing good with keeping up with the chapter don't ya thing? Anyways here id the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer**

…**.**

Chapter 17- When Will it End?

I ran down the steps and into Apollo…quite literally. I had forgot he was down here tending to the wounded while I had my tantrum out there.

"Sorry" I muttered

"No problem." he responded. Then paused a moment. "You know are lives aren't perfect either." oh great he had heard.

"It may not be perfect but it's a hell lot better than ours I can assure." he raised his eyebrows and leaned against a support beam of the ship. I had never seen him act like a…well a grown up before. It was weird.

"You're young so you may not understand but we have awful lives. The whole world depends on you 24/7. There are no vacations or breaks. We all know what the word 'forever' means but once you become a god it's really hard to wrap your mind around it. You will always exist….always. Forever. Sometimes I can't help but feel like I want to mortal…so one day I can have some peace…" his voice trailed off and I couldn't help but feel slightly bad. Of course I knew better than that.

"Huh. Interesting you feel that way. Because Zeus sure doesn't. I remember him commenting 'how can you not want to be a god? How does that work?'. As for me being 'too young to understand' well you would be surprised how much I can understand. That kind of happens when you are raised to be killed. As for vacations and breaks. If only those were my main worries. FYI we don't get them either. You can't change who you are. Monsters will always come for you. You will always ask to do favors for the gods. Your friends will always get hurt." My voice became weak and I broke the gaze between us. Apollo frowned.

"Ok. Fine. You win that argument. As for living forever?"

"Our souls still exist Apollo. Just because we die doesn't exactly guarantee peace. We have to deal with the Underworld. Sure we can choose rebirth but does that matter? We still go through the same thing again, just a different person." Apollo nodded deep in thought.

"You may be right Percy. That doesn't change the fact we feel pain" I shrugged tired of this argument.

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm just saying you shouldn't act like you guys have it so much worse than us. And no I'm not going to ever betray the gods if that's what you're thinking. I'm not Luke. Though I do see his points." Apollo frowned. I quickly changed the subject "How is everyone?"

"Good, good they should all recover." He smirked "Annabeth is asleep now but she has been asking for you." I grinned

"Well then I better go see her. Also, I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble. I really am. I can understand if you all want to kill me now."

"I'll try to talk them out of it"

"Thanks" I waved and went over to Annabeth's hammock. She was fast asleep. I knelt by her side.

"I'm sorry" I jumped and spun around. There stood Poseidon in his Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt.

"Sorry for what?" I answered. I know, I know. Stupid question but still.

"For everything. What you have been saying. It's all right, I am so sorry." Now I felt like a complete jerk.

"Dad. The sirens thing didn't matter. I didn't really mean any of it, honestly. I was just…really weak minded right then I guess. You saved my life, thank you." I could have sworn his face lifted a bit when I said that. "As for everything else. Well, yes I'm not fond of gods but you're better than the rest of them. Besides I may have overreacted. Today was pretty stressful on me."

"I understand" he said, smiling a little. Then his look turned into anxiety "So, you don't hate me?" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Then he looked so offended it made it funnier. "hey!" he protested

"I'm sorry." I said between laughs "I just…" chuckling I managed to calm myself "I don't know that just sounded funny coming from you. Maybe I just finally hit my insanity. No I do not hate you. I don't even dislike you" He grinned

"ok just checking." I glanced up at the roof, where shouts and bangs were erupting. "I better make sure they don't kill each other" he muttered. With one last smile at me he left. I turned back to Annabeth. I was startled to see her gray eyes, wide and alert.

"Whoa! How long have you been awake?" she looked at me but didn't say anything. "Annabeth?"

"Percy." she croaked "Why am I still alive? What are my reasons for living?" tears were trailing down her face. "It hurts Percy" she whispered. I felt like screaming. Why? Just why? Why me! Why her? I didn't understand why the fates hated us. Then I had idea. It was crazy but it just might work.

"Wait here I told her I promise I'll be right back" I ran upstairs as fast as I could "ALLYSA!" I yelled

"PERCY!" I heard I turned and saw her. Then every cuss word invented went into my mind. She was surrounded by two boys. John and Caleb.

**I'm sorry it just felt wrong to not include them. I know I need to end this soon though because I don't want to drag it out too long. So I'm estimating about…4 to 5 more chapters before its officially done. I have already figured out whats going to happen to each character….WUHAHAHAHA! *thunder crackles epically in the distance*….and yeah! Review…now….now…now**


	18. Chapter 18 My Idea

**I am baaaaaackkkk! WUAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder crackles along with lightning in the distance* Sorry it took me so long : ( **

**Disclaimer**

…**.**

Chapter 18- My Idea

"Really?" I yelled "Really? Can this get any worse?" Caleb ran up to me. He was about sixteen with green eyes, and brown hair. He was jumping up and down excitedly.

"PERCY!" he yelled. "GUESS WHAT!" Without waiting he continued "JOHN AND I ARE ALIVE AGAIN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HUH? ISN'T IT AWESOME! ISN'T IT PERCY!" he began dancing around the ship. I saw Zeus standing there with an extremely angry look on his face.

"Hey you knew about them" I said putting my hands up in mock surrender. Thunder rolled in the distance "oh let it go" I muttered. Then John walked up to me briskly. He was about twenty with straw colored hair that hung in his face and bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but think how much he looked like Luke…

"Hi ya Percy!" he said throwing a arm around me. I wondered if the had a tanning salon in the Underworld because I surely didn't remember him that dark. "What was with the 'can this get any worse?' I was thinking along the lines 'can this get any better?'" I shook me head

"Merissa died again after turning evil, the gods are pissed, Conner is dead, and my girlfriend is going hysterical. To be honest not much is good right now. Speaking of which…ALYSSA!" I called "I NEED YOU!" I turned back to John "I'll have to finish being shocked later" I ran over to Alyssa ignoring the stunned look John was giving me and dragged her to the staircase. "Please, please do this for me!" Alyssa looked alarmed

"What? What am I doing? Percy!" I turned back to her

"Annabeth is going hysterical! She doesn't know why she's living! Please just show her some memories so she won't give up!" She blinked, then smiled.

"Ok" she said and went over to Annabeth's hammock. "Would you like to see the memories too?"

"Um…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" Before I could respond a thick mist surrounded us getting thicker and thicker. Then the next thing I knew I was in a shack. It was old and abandoned but it looked as if someone had tried to make it a little more homey because the place was covered in decorations, photos, and other odds and ends. There were three kids all circled around a fire laughing.

"Hey Thals!" Luke yelled "Throw me another marshmallow!" Thalia brought out a bag and took out a marshmallow. She threw it but at the last moment shoved Luke out of the way and caught in her mouth. "Thalia!" Luke complained.

"I want one! PLEASE!" A little girl yelled. I was shocked to see it was Annabeth. Younger looking but defiantly her. Luke went over and ruffled her hair.

"Of course! We don't want our brain girl to go unfed to we?" Annabeth giggled and looked fondly at Luke. Then her smile faded.

"Luke? Thalia?" she asked seriously.

"What is it Anna?" Thalia asked looking concerned.

"We are a family right?" she said slowly. Luke nodded "So…Shouldn't you guys be married or something?" Luke who had finally gotten his marshmallow choked on it. Thalia glared and shocked him.

"Honey it isn't exactly like that…We are more like brothers and sisters." Annabeth grinned

"Wow I didn't know brothers and sisters kissed when they think other sisters are sleeping" Luke who proudly got out another marshmallow and was about to stick it in his mouth dropped it and Thalia looked faint.

"How did you? When? Um…Never mind…Different subject" Her face was redder then the fire. "After tonight we need to move out again before more monsters come" Annabeth sighed

"What's the point?" She asked Luke blinked

"What?"

"What's the point? We are going to be eaten by monsters anyway so what is the point? We don't we just die already?" Luke got down to eye level with her and said

"Because, we don't give up. There is always that chance we could live so we take it. Eventually we'll all do something great but we cant do that if we die can we?" Annabeth shook her head. "Will you promise me something?" She nodded "That you will never ever give up hope no matter what and that you will always try your best to live?" Annabeth broke into a smile and hugged him.

"Yes" she whispered and then the mist came back. Now we were at a beach. I recognized it as the beach Annabeth and I went to a couple months ago. I saw myself sitting there looking at the ocean my eyes out of focus. Annabeth was beside me her head on my shoulder. We were both licking ice cream cones not really paying attention. Suddenly an evil expression went onto my face. I took my ice cream and put it all over her face.

"PERCY!" she screamed and attempted to smear her ice cream all over me. I laughed and soon we were in an all out ice cream war. When we were done Annabeth came over and casually kissed me. Her lips were warm and her body was sticky from the ice cream. I felt myself melting away (A/N haha bad pun!). Wait. I felt? My eyes widened. I focused hard. One moment I was kissing Annabeth the next I was next to Alyssa watching the scene.

"Alyssa!" I gasped "Alyssa stop!" I saw her jerk away and look at me. Then The image was gone and I was on the floor.

"Percy!" she cried throwing herself at me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Things got out of control and you almost…" She let out a sob.

"Hey!" I said trying to calm her down "It's fine! See? It's ok." She let out another shudder before composing herself.

"I'm sorry…I've been more emotional since I came back to life…"

"Why?" Alyssa sighed

"Percy…Dying….Well it's an awful feeling you have. You feel yourself getting weaker, having the life slowly suck out of you, seeing your whole life flashing before your eyes taunting you, telling you, that it's over…It is the most awful thing you can imagine… To think I have to go through it again someday…"Her voice was filled with such sadness it hurt to think about. I wanted to help her badly. Then an idea popped into my brain. This one (for once) was brilliant.

"Wait here" I told her and ran upstairs. "ZEUS!" I yelled. The King of Gods turned.

"What is it Jackson? More drama you need to tell us?"

"No my Lord" I answered "I found you the Goddess of demigods."

**Ok ok I KNOW she isn't technically a half blood so don't even say it! That argument will come up in the next chapter! Also, we will see a lot more of Caleb and John. I'm going to tone down Annabeth though just for the next chapter so I can set up the ending better. I should post soon but don't get your hopes up to high! Im kinda busy :p Annnnyyywayy! Press that review button (I'm almost at 100!) **


	19. Chapter 19 John

**I'm baccckkk! I am soooo excited you guys' reviews are AWESOME! AND I GOT 100 WHOOOOO! Luv ya Guys :D heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer**

***Sigh***** I do not own Percy Jackson! happy?**

**Oh and FYI I am giving credit for Alyssa's new title to IamWafflesHearMeRAWR she is the one who came up with it! Thank you!**

Chapter 19- John

There was a moment of complete silence.

"Wha- What!" Zeus sputtered "but…I…Who?" His face was completely bewildered.

"Alyssa" I responded shortly. I heard a couple of objections from some surrounding campers and some gods. "Oh, shut up and get back to work" I snapped at the campers who looked offended.

"But, she meets none of the requirements!" Zeus stated. "She is first off, not a demigod, and secondly she has done no great deed to be considered a hero!" Anger flashed through me fast.

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong my lord because there is no possible way I heard you correctly! Alyssa not a hero? That's basically saying your not king of the gods." Sneering he responded.

"And explain to me how your big sister is a hero Jackson" My face turned red with more anger.

"Would you like me to spell it out? She saved my life more than once. She came back from the freaking dead, she was the one who pulled Merissa down that cliff endangering her own life, and for crying out loud she is down there right now keeping Annabeth alive! Alyssa not a hero? Maybe if you gave a damn and helped her stay alive then she might have done more!" Zeus's face turned purple

"You. Are. Dead!" he growled. He stood there for a moment making no move against me. After a moment he managed to control his anger. "She wanted to be on the other side! She only wanted to protect you and nobody else!"

"The moment she figured out that it was Merissa she switched sides! Frankly, I don't blame her for being on the side at first either. No offense but you gods aren't the nicest. Better than Titans and Giants but not by much." Caleb strode up next to me and yelled in Zeus's face

"BURNED!" John barely managed to yank him out of the way before a lightning bolt struck. "He tried to kill me!" Caleb said in utter shock.

"Yeah that tends to happen" I sighed. Somehow I didn't believe for a moment that Caleb had grown up in the Underworld. He was still seven years old. Even if he was trapped in a sixteen year olds body. Then Apollo stepped in.

"Father, I do believe Percy has a point" he cleared his throat and said in a horrible poetic voice

_Perseus is right_

_If the girl were a goddess_

_It would be awesome!_

Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"That basically sums it up" Zeus frowned still not satisfied.

"Fine. She meets the requirements. However she is half titan not god so therefore she can not be the Goddess of _demigods_!" At this point Demeter stepped in

"She's a half blood isn't she? She can be the goddess of half-bloods(A/N Thank you waffles!). There's not much of a difference really." I couldn't help but notice as she spoke her eyes were trained on Caleb. Was he…? No way. Zeus on the other hand was trying to find a loop hole out of this.

"Well" he said. Then sighed "I suppose she meets my approval. You" he pointed a finger at another camper. "tell her she has a half an hour to get ready!" Aphrodite's face lit up.

"Oooh! I'll help her get ready!" As she ran away I couldn't help but feel bad for poor Alyssa who was about to get an extreme makeover. That's when I noticed John and Caleb coming towards me. I turned to them and stared for a moment.

"I can't believe it." I finally said.

"We can't either." John said then his eyes turned slightly pained "is true what they're saying? About Merissa?" I nodded and he sighed. "She was a good kid…" he murmured. Damn he looked so much like Luke it was beginning to annoy me. Then he took out a sword and started twirling it his hands deep in thought. That was enough to set me off. The sword wasn't back biter but it was still a weapon. For a moment I could have sworn that I was on mount tam or on Princess Adorma fighting Luke. Immediately I disarmed him and knocked him to the ground, sword at throat. "What the Hades Percy!" Luke yelled. No not Luke, John. I felt other eyes on me but ignored them.

"You're Luke" I said. My voice sounded slightly crazy "You're not John you're Luke!" I heard my name being called but ignored them still. It was Luke, It was Luke, it was Luke. My mind was dizzy with confusion. For a moment I saw Demeter's sign spinning above Caleb's head and the next Hermes's over Luke's. Then the next thing I knew I was on the ground. The last thing I heard was Luke saying to someone else besides me was "He knows"

**Ok so this might actually add another chapter or two on because of this but I mean it just popped into my head and I couldn't pass it up! So therefore more drama. I know you guys are wondering how on earth are all the souls escaping! All will be explained in good time : D** **The Real question is if Luke is John…Where Is John? Or is John Luke? Or did Gabe really kill John? So many questions! ;) send more reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20 Can This Get Any Wilder?

**Heyyy! Im back! Thank you guys for you're reviews! Heres the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer**

**No…Just no…**

Chapter 20- Can this Get Any Wilder?

I woke in a hammock besides Annabeth. She was fast asleep her chest moving slowly up and down peacefully. I noticed the color had returned to her face and she wasn't so thin anymore. I smiled and got up, stretching. Then a sudden relay of events flashed through my mind. Luke. He was John right? No I was going around the bend wasn't I? I sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to do when I heard

"So the Zombie wakes" I spun around and saw Luke…No _John_ looking at me.

"Lu- I mean John" then a small grin danced around his face.

"No, no you were right the first time" My eyes widened.

"How?" I whispered "Why? Where is John!" Luke walked up and sat down next to me, careful not to disturb Annabeth.

"Percy" he said quietly "I am John" No, no, no! This could not be happening to me!

"But, you were with Annabeth at the time!" I protested "and Thalia! You ran away from home! If you were John how did Gabe not kill you! I was there!" Luke shook his head at me.

"Yes, at the time I was on the run with Thalia and Annabeth. But I had met Caleb and his father as well. I was fond of the kid and visited often when Annabeth and Thalia had other things to do. Then later he told me he had found these two kids locked up in an apartment. I met Merissa, at that time too and then later met you and Alyssa." I shook my head. It still didn't make any sense.

"Why didn't you offer to take Caleb, Merissa, Alyssa, or even me for that matter with you? Why didn't you tell Annabeth, and Thalia about us? How could you not have said anything?" he hung his head in shame.

"I know, I know. But we were already on the brink of life and death as it was Percy, I couldn't add you or anyone else to that danger."

"Alyssa and I were already in danger with Gabe just so you know. Speaking of which, how did you live?" Luke took a shaky breath

"Gabe missed me when he shot. I wanted to stay and help but I knew Thalia and Annabeth would be looking for me soon. You guys already thought I was dead and were too busy to notice me leave."

"So you just abandoned us when we needed you most. Nice."

"I wasn't like that!" Luke said his voice pleading "I wanted to stay but I could'nt risk putting Thalia and Annabeth in more danger!"

"Did you know it was me when I came to camp?" he nodded happy for the change of topics.

"yeah I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It would have been too painful for you."

"I didn't think you would care considering you tried to kill me that same year and several occasions after. Just pointing that out. What did you think happened to Alyssa anyways?"

"I'm sorry. I was drunk with hatred and neglect ok? As for Alyssa? I already knew. You talk in your sleep." Damn with that sleep talking again!

"You should have at least told me. Just once. So I knew." he nodded

"When I was dieing I really wanted too. But I couldn't. How could I after all I done to you? It was better for the John you knew to stay in your memory rather than this one" he gestured to himself.

"Still…" I murmured. "Is your real name Luke or John?" a small smile played at his lips.

"Luke…But I always like the name John so when you asked me… Well I couldn't resist could I? Do you hate me?" I shook my head.

"I don't know exactly what to think…After all this time I would have never guessed…"

"I know" was his brilliant response. I pursed my lips. All was quiet for a moment.

"We should probably head on up" he said.

"Why?" A small smile appeared on Luke's lips.

"Don't you want to see Alyssa become a goddess?" my eyes widened. I had totally forgotten with all the drama that Alyssa was suppose to be turning into a Goddess any second now.

"Let's go!" I said quickly getting up" Luke chuckled and followed me out. We ran up the steps. Once we got up to the top I looked out into the sea. In about twenty minutes we should reach land. I turned back to the ship and saw everyone was gathering around something. I went over and pushed my way to the front. Once I got there I found myself next to Zeus who was now in a Greek toga along with the other gods. On all there heads were golden laurels and they each stood in order of where their thrones were on Olympus. Aphrodite was whispering excitedly on how wonderful Alyssa looked while Hephaestus rolled his eyes and gave me a look that clearly said _why-could-you-have-not-picked-a-boy-for-this-so-I-wouldn't-have-to-listen-to-makeovers!. _I couldn't blame him. After mouthing sorry I turned my attention to where everyone else was looking. Alyssa came up looking gorgeous. She was wearing a white, sleeveless Greek dress. Her hair was curled and pinned out of her face, yet it still managed to roll down her back springing as she walked gracefully forward. Her face was clear, with dramatic highlights and light blue eye shadow and mascara bringing out blue tints in her brown eyes. Her lips were painted a dull red and her golden earrings hung from her ears. Her neck was lean, graceful, and bare aside from a single golden chain hanging from it. On the chain was half of an oval locket. My heart tighten at the sight of it. My hands went into my pocket and felt the other half of the oval inside. When we were kids we had found a locket under the bed that we couldn't figure out where it came from. So we broke it in half and put each others picture in it. As Alyssa stepped forward she bowed respectfully to first Zeus then all the other gods. Once she straightened up Zeus began speaking like a priest at a wedding.

"We gather here today for a ceremony that is bound to make a difference in the world. Today we will be accepting a new Goddess for a new role. In this role she will fulfill the duty of watching over all half-bloods and making sure they are looked after. She will protect them and give the one's who are worthy gifts. She has complete control over these beings and when Dionysus's time as camp Director is up she will replace him for all eternity. Other powers of which is unknown will she possess, and during this time she will learn how to control and use these powers." as Zeus spoke Alyssa begin to glow faintly. I saw a couple of the gods eye's widen.

"She's not suppose to turn yet!" some one whispered "Only major gods turn that quickly!" Zeus seemed determined not make a big deal and continued his speech.

"She will live for all eternity and her name will forever be remembered in the Greek world as long as she lives not fades. If there are any objections to this please speak at this moment." There was a moment of silence and the Zeus murmured a blessing and put a golden laurel on her head. Golden light spilled across the ship. I heard people start yelling at each other to cover their eyes. I did so. When I looked up again Alyssa was on standing up with a symbol above her head. It was a circle with all the gods symbols in it pointing towards the middle. It was the symbol of the half-bloods.

I wanted to go and tell her congrats but I was pulled away from the crowd. I spun around prepared to scream at whoever was yanking me but stopped. Caleb had a desperate look in his eyes.

"What happened!" I asked. What could go wrong now?

"It's all a lie" Caleb said "Percy, John isn't Luke"

**Okkkkk so! You are probably still confused *evil smile*. But I promise as I have many times before that It will all be explained in good time! By the way thank you irulepjo3371 for giving me this idea(that has yet to be explained!)! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Return

**Ok! Now that I got you all good and confused I am ready to update :p btw I am soooo sorry that this tool me longer than normal. I have been suffocating between soccer, track, school, and annoying siblings ;) but not to worry the next chapter hopefully wont take as long because I spent a little more time on this one making sure you get everything! **

**Disclaimer**

**Forget this…**

Chapter 21- The Return

Oh great! Just _perfect!_ As if I didn't need another damn thing to worry about!

"What!" I asked Caleb sharply. He took a deep breath and said

"I heard John er Luke talking to you about all that mess back there. How Him and Luke are the same person." I nodded my head. "But the thing is that he isn't! John and Luke are two separate people. John is a son of Hermes but not Luke." Wow. I really wish I had some Tylenol right now…

"How do you know?" I turned and looked at Luke…or John whoever he was and noticed for the first time that he didn't have a scar on his face.

"Percy. When me and John were getting ready to go from the Underworld a soul came to visit us. We had no idea who he was or what he wanted. At first he seemed nice but when we started telling him about this new 'greater force' that was suppose to take over the world he got real excited. We couldn't understand why. When he asked if he could come back with us we said no. He got really angry and then just smiled for a second. It was really creepy. Then John just collapsed and started screaming. When he got back up he started laughing and then disappeared. When I finally made it out I found him on the beach waiting for me**(A/N btw I'm just pointing this out, but that is how he got tan :D because he went first and laid out in the sun for a little while because that is what everyone does when they come back from the dead :D)**. He said that he wanted to go first for some reason and then we went off and found you. The thing is he isn't the same. That isn't John. When I went to talk to you about it because you called him Luke that one time I heard what you and John were discussing. That's when I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked alarmed '

"That this Luke person you know is possessing John somehow." Suddenly there was clapping behind us. Luke or John **(A/N you know what? I am going to call them Lohn so it's less confusing!)** Lohn was standing behind us.

"Very good indeed Caleb how long did it take to figure it out hm?" Caleb stiffened. Lohn smirked and said "Well you still haven't figured out the most important part. How did I do it?"

"I can answer that question" Merissa said coming out from behind him.

**OHHHHHHHHHHH! The pain! I know I keep saying I am going to end this but I keep coming up with different twist I like! Soooo for those of you who STILL don't get it I'll spell it out for ya. Five kids right? Alyssa and Percy= sister/brother (not actually related) Merissa, John, Caleb= friends. Alyssa, John, Caleb and Merissa die. Then Alyssa and Merissa come back to protect Percy! Alyssa= Good. Merissa= Bad. Then big fight and Merissa dies again. Alyssa becomes a goddess and Caleb and John come back! Caleb= Good. John is being possessed by Luke apparently. Why? We just found out that Merissa (who is supposed to be dead again) is back! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *people scream in background!* So everyone got it? Good! Because I think that is all the twists I am going to add…because I really do need to end this…like really…SO I CAN DO ANOTHER YAAAYYY! Anyway! Review! (BTW sorry it is so short D: )**


	22. Chapter 22 The Spell

**Ok! So first I am sorry for not updating in like…EVER! I have been sooooo unbelievably, incredibly busy! But this weekend I am going to try and make it up to you by trying to post each day…note the 'try' part. Anyways! Heres the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer**

***sigh***

Chapter 22- The Spell

Ok. So, so far I thought I was taking the whole, sister and friend coming back from the dead, then friend trying to take over the world, then two more friends coming back from the dead, then sister turning into goddess, girlfriend dying, enemy possessing friend thing kind of good. However once I saw Merissa grinning at me…I kind of lost it…again.

"What. The. _Fucking_. Hell." I said through clenched teeth (don't you dare flame, I gave it the appropriate rating :p). Everyone stared at Lohn, and Merissa in complete utter bewilderment. "Ok. You know what? I think I've been taking this thing well you know? I mean this has been an insane day. But this I think has gone a little too far don't you think? So a couple of questions I might ask is…HOW ARE YOU FREAKING ALIVE!" I looked accusingly at Hades who shrugged.

"I put extra defenses up" he said. Merissa snickered.

"I never died" she said as if that cleared _everything _up. I glared and she continued. "You keep forgetting that my mother is Hecate Percy. I just summoned some wind to catch me and wala! I live" Perfect.

"Why?" I groaned "You aren't going to win! There are Gods and Goddesses on our side while it is only you and him" Then it suddenly clicked what she was going to use against me.

"But you wouldn't kill John again would you?" she teased going over to Lohn and ruffling his hair fondly. "I know you weren't hurt him. Also, I know another thing that will insure my winning." Hatefully I spat out

"What?" she smiled and said quite simply

"You." I snorted did she honestly think I was going to join her cause? A knife suddenly flashed onto Lohn's throat.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I'll kill him in cold blood if you don't do exactly as I say" my mind was reeling now. John was still in there even if Luke was controlling. I couldn't just let him die. Besides I can just pretend to do what she says and stab her in the back right? "Put your hands on your head!" she instructed and I did so with raised eyebrows. Why did she want me to do that? Smiling she said "Perfect" then a blue fog engulfed me.

When I woke I had no idea what was going on except that I was Merissa's. I must do whatever she says.

"Ah." I heard my mistress say. "out little hero is awake." Dazed I nodded. I noticed a horror struck crowd in front of me but paid no mind. Merissa owned me. I did whatever she said. "Let us test the spell shall we?" she said to no one In particular. Then she dragged up a little girl no more than eight years old. "Kill her" Merissa instructed me. What? I couldn't kill her! But I have to do what she says. She is the wisest, she knows everything. I pulled out riptide. The girl screamed as I swung at her. STOP a voice in my head commanded. I immediately grabbed my arm and stopped the sword before it could hit her.

"No" I panted. Desperately trying not to attack the girl. Merissa glared at me.

"Did you hear what I said? KILL HER!" Without thinking I lunged again. This time I gave the girl a nasty cut on her arm. As I was about to deliver the blow that would kill her when another sword blocked mine. I growled and looked into the eyes that were preventing me from following my orders. They were deep brown.

"Percy." the girl said. I knew her but then I didn't. She was wearing a white dress and makeup.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I don't know you!" In tears the girl responded.

"Yes you do. It's Alyssa! Your sister. Please Percy…Please…" Merissa came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Disarm her" I did so without a second thought. Behind me, my ruler laughed.

"HA!" she screamed. "He is on my side now, I am bound to win!" A man with a lightning bolt in hand spoke in a confident voice.

"How? You still have Gods against you." Merissa smiled sweetly and said

"Percy. Put your sword against your mortal point." I did. "Now. Those of you who wish to see Percy die, fight me. If you don't, bow down to me." The man with the lightning spoke again.

"Let him die. We have no love for him anyway. You have nothing against us." Then a girl interrupted him.

"No. That is not true. I am not going to watch my cousin and best friend die in front of me father. Not if I can help it." she walked over to me with tears in her eyes. "oh Percy" she whispered "I am so sorry" then she turned to Merissa and kneeled down to her.

"I side with Merissa as well." a boy said who was younger than me "Percy can't die. He is too important."

"WHAT!" a man who was dressed in black yelled "Nico Di Anglo as your father I command you to-"

"Dad." the boy said "Shut up" with that he walked over and kneeled in front of Merissa as well.

"Brothers." a man said "I'm sorry but I can not have me son die in front of me in cold blood." He walked over slowly then hesitated but kneeled. Soon all of the younger people were kneeling along with some of the older ones (A/N FYI that means all the demigods, Alyssa, Apollo, Poseidon and Hermes are kneeling). Merissa grinned and said

"Well, well. I do believe we have a fair fight now. Percy here made a big difference. Are you willing to join as well?" They were speaking but I wasn't listening. I was watching the girl who had just come out. She had curly blond hair like my mistress's but her eyes were stormy gray. When she saw me her eyes nearly doubled in size. I cocked my head slightly confused. Then she went behind Merissa. What was she doing? The girl drew a knife and was pointing it at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Everyone turned and looked at the girl.

**AHHH!** **Bad Percy! Oh well, hopefully it will all be good in the end. Remember Annabeth, was recovering below deck. ****So she just came up from below deck that's why she was unnoticed at first. Anyways, review please : )**


	23. Chapter 23 The Red Haired Girl

**Alright! So I promised to make up for the chapters I have been depriving you of! Heres the next one :p**

**Disclaimer**

…**.*buries face in hands*…**

Chapter 23- The Red Haired Girl

The girl stared at me in horror. Some people gasped while Merissa began to laugh evilly.

"Aw! isn't this _precious_!" she crooned "Annabeth here thinks she can save the day!" Merissa took out here knife and pointed it at the girl. Then a new look overcame her. Triumph. "I got a better idea." She turned to me and said "Percy. You hate her. You will kill her! I command you to!" Riptide was already in my hand. The girl took a step back from me.

"Percy" she said "please. Stop! You wouldn't kill me would you?" I walked forward. I didn't know this girl. I hated her.

"I hate you" I spat out. "I'm going to kill you!" tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"You don't Percy. You don't. Please" she whispered the last word. A flash of something went across my eyes. Me and the girl in a lake, laughing and kissing. Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I muttered. Relief went into her eyes.

"You remember!" she said but when she came near me I slashed at her.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. Then I fell to my knees. I couldn't bring myself to kill this girl. I couldn't. Merissa must hate me…I failed my mistress…

"Percy" Merissa said very slowly "Kill… Her…_Now!"_ Immediately I began to slash but stopped myself. I grabbed my arm.

"I can't" I sobbed putting my face into my hands. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" My voice broke off. I was so confused. I hated her right? I wasn't sure. Next to me Merissa let out a shriek.

"NO! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY NOW! I AM YOUR RULER AND MASTER! NO ONE HAS EVER, _EVER_ BEAT MY CURSE AND YOU WILL NOT EITHER!" Another dose of blue fog whirled around me.

"NO!" A voice yelled. I turned expecting to see the grey eyed girl but instead I see a boy with blond hair, and blue eyes (A/N Lohn). He is shaking as if fighting something off. "You will not-" he begins but is cut off by himself "Merissa he's taking control! What do I- GET OUT OF MY DAMN BODY YOU BASTARD!" The boy doubles over. By this time the blue fog his whirling faster, and faster. My mind is clogging up fast. I must listen to Merissa, I must do what she says, I must…I must…I can barely see anything through the fog. All I see is figures of people. Then a flash of red is next to me. I don't know how she got here but she was a mess. Her hair which was red, and frizzy is a rat's nest, and her clothes are tattered. Her eyes are black as if she hadn't slept in days.

"No one" she says "touches my friends" her voice is so quiet that it was scary. Merissa sneered.

"What are you going to do about it mortal?" The red haired girl drew a knife. Then she went over to a laughing Merissa "You really think you can beat me mortal?" she asks. The fog is so thick I could only hear voices.

"You don't know what I am capable of" a cold laugh echoed through the ship. That's when the screaming started.

**Okay so heres quick summary. Percy is under a spell to do whatever Merissa says. While under the spell he is instructed to kill Annabeth but he cant bring himself to do it. John Is trying to get his body back and Rachel just appears with a knife. What happened just then. Read the last chapter (yes I plan on the next chapter to be the last) to find out.**


	24. Chapter 24 The End

**Alright…As much fun as this has been. The end is here :'(….I feel so attached to all of you guys** **that It is painful to end it. Sadly though it had to be done. Click my name next week though and I should have another story started up though :D. Anyway…onto the *sniffles* last chapter.**

Chapter 24- The End

"Rachel!" I hear someone scream. My mind is too clogged to register what's going on.

"I'm fine" another voice squeaks. The fog around me is slowly evaporating. I am Percy Jackson and I do not belong to Merissa. I thought.

"where's Percy!" someone else called out. I groaned and rolled over. Then a new voice said.

"Oh my gods Rachel. She's… she's…."

"I know"

"But…How? Even Percy-"

"Being the Oracle gives you some powers too" I sat up my memory rushing into my head like water.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. Had I caused her to get hurt?

"PERCY!" she called back. I looked around wildly trying to figure out where she was. By now almost all the fog was gone. I saw Rachel on her knees with a dagger in hand. She was staring at a bloody figure on the ground. Merissa. I stared.

"How?" I croaked. She turned towards me and smiled weakly.

"Percy, I'm glad you're back" guilt immediately consumed me. I had almost killed them. What was wrong with me?

"I am so sorry!" I started but she cut me off.

"No. You were under a spell it wasn't your fault."

"I should have been stronger than that"

"I disagree." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I still don't understand how you killed her" Rachel flinched slightly and sighed. As if it wasn't something she wanted to discuss.

"I- well. Being the Oracle and all…Well, I showed her some glimpses of my visions." I blinked.

"How did that stop her? I didn't even know you could do that" Rachel's next words were a whisper.

"Not everything I see is good Percy…Sometimes, I see things that…that…" her voice trailed off then came back. "Anyway, I showed her one of the worse ones and it gave me a minute to put the knife in her head." She grimaced at the blood coming from the wound next to her.

"How did you get here?" I asked. A quick flash went across her face.

"Apollo's car" she grinned. I laughed then had another realization.

"But Merissa came back once!" I said "she can do it again!" this time a new voice spoke.

"No, not if I can help it." I turned to see Hades glaring at Merissa's body. "I am personally making sure that girl ends up in the Field of Punishment. Also, I am finding any holes that can get out of the Underworld and sealing it! And tightening security." he paused then gave me a sly grin "so I wouldn't be giving me any more visits Jackson" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"PERCY!" a voice yelled and I felt myself fall to the ground. I turned to see Annabeth's face right next to mine. "Oh, Percy" she sobbed "I thought I was going to lose you again" then she stopped for a moment then punched me in the arm.

"OW!" I complained "What was that for?"

"For one giving me away earlier. I don't care if you were under a spell you seaweed brain I still get my revenge and also for giving me a heart attack!" I rubbed my arm.

"Ow" I muttered again. She laughed and kissed me softly.

"We do have one more problem that needs to be solved though" she said gravely.

"What's that?" I asked

"John" My heart went cold.

I ran below deck. By now we were on shore of Long Island but no one got out of the boat. When Alyssa saw me she hugged me and led me and Annabeth to a bunk where Lohn was screaming.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" Annabeth let out a little cry and gripped my hand tighter.

"Luke" she said "I thought you changed!" Luke's voice now came out of the body.

"I regretted what I did" he gasped "I shouldn't have sided with the Titans. But- I- still hate- the gods" he panted. Hermes hung his head in shame.

"Get out, get out, get out!" John begged.

"Luke." I said quietly "Merissa is dead. It's no use now." He stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't want to die again" he said quietly. I stared. What did they do to him?

"I-" my voice broke off. What could I say to that? He wasn't going to become a god like Alyssa and wasn't he supposed to go to rebirth or the Elysium the first time around anyway? What was so awful about that?

"Oh, Luke" Annabeth said "at this point isn't death better then stealing someone else's life?" Lohn's grip tightened on the sides of the bed.

"I can't go back" he sobbed.

"Go for rebirth" I suggested stupidly.

"Tried" he gasped "won't. Let me." We all turned to Hades who looked uncomfortable.

"Um…well…that can um…be arranged I think… now…" he said awkwardly.

"Why couldn't he the first time?" Hermes asked angrily. Hades took a step back nervously. Stuttering excuses while Hermes gave him a scary, glare.

"Luke" Annabeth said gently "It's time to go" Lohn looked at her for a moment with tears in his eyes.

"Ok…" he said. Then he Luke Castellan said his last words. "Life will always haunt me". I thought of when I saw him after Merissa stabbed me. He was really a good guy inside.

"You're a good person Luke" I said. Then the son of Hermes was gone for the second time.

John sat up and looked around.

"What have I missed?" he asked stupidly. I grinned.

"Oh nothing much" I said "Just a normal day" Annabeth laughed wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes just a normal, crazy, out of control day" she said. I heard Aphrodite go Awwwww behind us but I paid no mind.

"Yep" I agreed "But I think it's going to end pretty perfect" she smiled and kissed me. I thought about when the Sirens should me my heart's desire. I didn't think they could be wrong but they were. Right here, right now. Was perfect. And forever and always I was going to fight to keep it that way.

***Sobs* it ended! I feel kind of sad right now :'( *sniffles* omgs! I am just so sad that it ended! : ( ohhhh well! I am going to write another called "How do we Tell them" I came up with it school because I pictured the funniest scenario in which Percy and Annabeth tell their parents something important :D…Anyways! I got to go! There is this really scary girl staring at me right now….ummm wow CREEPY! Anyways luv you guys! *sighs* I am so sad that it ended….Bye : ( **

**(WTF! Creepy girl is coming up 2 me! HELP!) **


End file.
